Verdad o Reto2:¡Esto es venganza!
by rollingmoon
Summary: El ingenuo pensamiento de que todo había por fin terminado era lo único que estaba en la mente de los happy tree friends, pero la pesadilla comienza una vez mas, llegando incluso a invadir a un grupo de ninjas, seguro saben cual. "el horror comienza"
1. Chapter 1

En una oscura y tormentosa noche, en donde la lluvia daba poca visibilidad a una ciudad, un par de osos, cuya era apariencia similar, de piel verde brillante y colorida, dormían en camas gemelas en una habitación. De un lado el cuarto se encontraba ordenado, del otro, era todo lo contrario. Incluso las paredes parecían estar arañadas.

En una mesa de luz, algo muy parecido a un collar con forma de luna comenzó a brillar. De pronto, una sombra emergió de éste, cuya figura era alada con cola peluda y un par de cuerno, sus ojos rojizos examinaron el lugar, encontrándose con ambos animales dormidos.

Sonrió ampliamente, mientras se acercaba a ellos. El oso de apariencia más ruda abrió sus ojos amarillentos, pero antes de notar a la extraña esencia, sintió que él y su compañero eran absorbidos por el objeto brillante, seguido por una risa malévola.

* * *

Solo a unos metros de distancia, fuera de la ciudad, una extraña joven, de cabello castaño con las puntas rubias, y una joven casi similar, de cabello castaño y dos grandes rulos en éste a la altura de los hombros, veían como cada una de las casas se iluminaban con un brillo violeta pálido, y sonreía con maldad.

-bien, creo que eso es todo-dijo la tímida castaña, mientras su cabello goteaba mojado en la lluvia.

-jaja, todavía no-sonrió aun más ampliamente la otra chica-aun falta otro lugar por visitar-se dio media vuelta-llama al demonio, debemos ir a Konoha-dijo antes de pasar por un portal junto con su asistente y desvanecerse en la oscuridad.

* * *

En otro lugar, muy lejos de allí, un joven rubio, de ojos azules y de vestuario naranja y negro en la parte de arriba, comía con voracidad ramen, hasta que de pronto se detiene en seco y dirige su mirada al cielo.

-¿Qué sucede, Naruto?-preguntó una joven de cabello rosado y corto, y ojos verdes.

-no se porque pero… tengo un mal presentimiento-declaro temblando levemente.

**_ "El horror comienza"_**

* * *

jaja! hola gente! no, no voy a detenerme con "Masacre en Bariloche", solo que extrañaba mucho torturar a alguien.

bien, ahora, dejen que introduzca a quienes serán nuestras victimas...

Happy Tree Friends: todos, incluyendo a Ale y su contra-parte (una happy tree friend fandom)

Naruto: (seguro se dieron cuenta ya, sino, quiere decir que no soy buena para describir todavia) todos, incluyendo al popular y aislado Sasuke (quien fue muy dificil de capturar durante mi busqueda)

bien, como digo siempre, sean tan crueles como puedan.

SUERTE E INSPIRACION...**_PARA LAS MAS SADICAS TORTURAS_**!~~

**_RollingMoon _=D**


	2. capitulo 2:¿masacre?

Advertencia: en este fic no habrá una pareja definida, para que de mejor opción a que todos estén con todos. Todo lo que sea "amor" o "pasión" será pasajero, jo!

* * *

-ugh…-un murmuro se escuchó en un desolado desierto, cuyo cielo de color anaranjado daba un aspecto de amanecer. El suelo era, obviamente, de arena, pero de un extraño color gris.

Las victimas que habían sido secuestradas a la fuerza por la escritora y sus asistentes, Noe, la gemela humana, y Noa, el gemelo demonio, observaron el lugar en donde, aceptando la cruda realidad. Nuevamente eran encerrados, esta vez en una dimensión desconocida, por aquellos personajes.

Los Happy Tree Friends se sorprendieron al ver que el otro grupo de personas no eran los mismos que la primera vez.

Naruto:-soba su cabeza, luego de despertar con un gran dolor-¿q-que paso?-pregunta confundido.

Flippy: has sido secuestrado -dijo el oso, aclarando lo obvio. Al ninja se le cayó literalmente la mandíbula al oír al oso hablar, además del hecho de que éste fuera de color verde.

Ale:… ¿Cómo me he metido en esto?-preguntó extrañada, teniendo a su lado a su alter ego, el cual se había separado de ella, Alice.

Ino: ¡eeek! ¡Los animales hablan!

Cuddles:-suspira-pensé que esto habia terminado.

¿?: ¡FUFUFU! ¿Quién dijo que esto habia terminado?-un risa femenina irrumpió en medio del grupo, el suelo comienza a temblar y de pronto, lo que parecía ser un desierto se torna a un gran jardín con flores, un lago en el centro, árboles y cielo azulado. Nuevamente tiembla el lugar y todo se torna blanco. Una habitación gigantesca, de color blanco.

El piso se abrió, dando a emerger una plataforma con una figura en la sima de ésta. Una joven castaña, de cabello largo hasta por debajo de su cintura, ojos de un castaño más oscuro, llevando un antifaz en su rostro, y vistiendo solo un corpiño negro, con un chaleco corto hasta la mitad de su espalda, de un color entre rosado y rojizo, y un pantalón de jean de color violeta opaco y oscuro tirando a negro, con un cinturón blanco y una piedra en el centro(lo que sería la hebilla) en forma de luna color violeta.

Todos:…

Splendid: ¿y esa quién es?-preguntó estupefacto, sabiendo que la extraña no era ni la tímida y vergonzosa Noe ni la rara y desgraciada de Rolling.

¿?: jeje, que bueno que preguntes…mi nombre es Nairi, ¡Nairi Rojas!-se presentó bajando de la plataforma, dando a ver que la chica no era muy alta, casi de la misma estatura que Noe o la escritora-tengo 17 y soy el remplazo de Noe, debido a que por problemas, los cuales no se me han informado, yo seré la anfitriona.

¿?: ¡MOCOSA! ¡No andes dando tu biografía a desconocidos!-un joven pelirrojo, de cabello corto y alborotado, con gafas en la cabeza (del estilo de antiparras *no sé el nombre*). Su ojo izquierdo es verde y el derecho azulado, con la pupila rasgada, sus dientes son grandes y filosos (al estilo Soul de SOUL EATER). Llevando dos aretes en el extremo superior de sus orejas. Vistiendo un saco anaranjado con capucha hacia atrás, una remera negra dentro, y un pantalón de color rojo. Su aspecto es el de un delincuente un poco robusto (o "chubby") como Nairi suele decir.

¿?: Mi nombre es Mydhos, y supongo que también que decir cosas sobre mí-bufó- tengo 700 años y sere el Co-asistente

Nairi:-ofendida-¡Mydhos! ¡No digas eso frente a Mury!-protestó, mientras abrazaba el vacio.

Todos:-obviamente confundidos.

¿?: cierra la boca, panzón-ante aquella acotación, el pelirrojo lanzó una mirada a un chico alto de cabello en punta color platinado, de ojos violetas, vistiendo una camisa blanca con franjas negras entrecruzadas y un pantalón azulado. Dirige una mirada amenazante a Mydhos.

¿?:-un cuarto integrante se acerca al grupo de confundidos ninjas y animales, vistiendo con una remera gris cuyas mangas están rotas y pantalón azulado. De cabello negro, y largo hasta los hombros, de ojos color rojo y aspecto tenebroso. También de aspecto a delincuente-lamento el inconveniente-todos lo miran y se asustan al verlo-su nombre es Kronnos y tiene 456 años, es un héroe fantasmal y con Mydhos se llevan como perro y gato-aclaró formalmente- mi nombre es Tholux, soy un mutante de 540 años. Y en cuanto a Nairi… la pobre sufre de una enfermedad que la hace ver cosas que no están ahí-dice mientras observan a la joven mencionada que habla al aire.

Nairi:-se pone rígida-bien, basta de presentaciones y discusiones. ¡Vamos al grano! Ustedes han sido traídos aquí y dejados ante nuestro cuidado. Por lo que de ahora en mas, los lectores mandaran retos y verdades que deberán ser sí o sí realizadas, y en caso de no hacerlas, el deber de castigarlos de forma violenta será hecha por mis compañeros-señala al trío de chicos que sonríen de forma siniestra-bien, ¡comenzamos!

De la nada aparece un cesto transparente lleno de cartas. Mydhos toma una.

Mydhos: la primera en enviarnos sus retos es **bloodytokita****:**

_esta una chica con un enorme cuchillo sonriendo de manera retorcida y llena de sangre con la cancion de otep__  
__possesion__Bloody:jejeje esto sera divertido empezemos con lo simple__  
__Sakura Saske: besense ¡sin reprochar! o los asesino__  
__naruto te mando rame si besas a hinata-chan nenji no te enojes u.u yo por ellos__  
__gaara: kiaaaaaaaa! te amo n.n eres de los mejores que existe me gustas mas que a Flipqy me mandas un autografo n.n p.d te puedo dar un abrazo__  
__bien a los de happy tree__  
__a los hombres les reto recrear el vide de suicide silence-you only live once__  
__Flaky: te reto a cantar la cancion que estoy escuchando__  
__Noa: como eres un demonio...puedes poseer a alguien? hazme una demoatracion__  
__Flipqy.: te reto a que vayas a asesinar a mi maestras de computacion y de español las hagas carne molida y haz que se lo trage Lammy__  
__Splendid: mata a la aldita de Ada de resident evil__  
__Bill: ¿por que?__  
__Bloody:no te voy a decir__  
__Andy: a ya se por que w,o-o por ahi asesina a Lion__  
__Bloody: no! a lion no__  
__Bill: esta celosa u.u__Bloody: callense! bueno eso es todo...ahora si me permiten...ire a divertime pór ahi *sale a una increible velocidad con una risa maniatica*__  
__p.d a rollin le mando un pastel de chocolate con fresitas sin una gota de sangre n.n o algun cadaver tu me entiendes_

Nairi: ¡gracias por participar!

Sakura:-emocionada-

Sasuke:-molesto, pero con su continua expresión aburrida-se dice Sasuke-besa a Sakura, con expresión de indiferencia. Al separarse, Sakura entra en un "coma" de felicidad despierta, media atontada.

Hinata:-roja como un tomate, tiembla torpemente.

Naruto: ¡RAMEN!-besa a Hinata, esta al separarse se desmaya avergonzada, Naruto recibe su ramen y Neji reprime las ganas de matarlo.

Gaara:-firma el autógrafo en un papel y lo envía-no, no quiero abrazos-responde seco.

Fliqpy: ¡pido ser el cantante!-grita antes que los demás.

Cuddles:-toma una guitarra-advierto que no soy bueno tocando esto.

Flippy:-elige la batería-nunca fui bueno para esto-admite.

Mime:-toma otra guitarra.

Lumpy:-termina siendo el ultimo en tomar un intrumento.

La "banda" empieza a tocar, obviamente desentonada. El resto de los animales masculinos, y algunos femeninos, comienzan a dispararles, pero a diferencia del video, los integrantes de la banda mueren antes por los disparos y la pérdida de sangre.

Tholux: mmm, ya lamento haber venido a concursar a este lugar-se lamenta el mutante de aspecto humano.

Flaky:-piensa en que canción podría estar escuchando la lectora-umm…es…no, no lo se-admite, segundos después es congelada literalmente por Mydhos, quien controla el fuego y el hielo.

Mydhos: y eso es lo que pasa cuando no cumplen el reto.

Happy tree friends y personajes de Naruto:-tragan saliva.

Kronnos: jaja, siempre el aguafiestas-dice alegre, siendo atacado luego por el pelirrojo.

Nairi: bueno, como Noa, el demonio, no está aquí debido a que debe remplazar momentáneamente a su padre en el trono del inframundo, leeré la respuesta que me mando para esta pregunta exactamente como esta escrita-aclara su voz-

_En el inframundo, el grandioso hijo menor del rey oscuro yace reinando y castigando a aquello que cometieron errores graves en su vida._

_**-jajaja, claro que puedo. ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Una imitación? Solo los demonios más importantes y portadores de los pecados capitales pueden hacer eso. sin embargo, solo lo he hecho una vez, cuando un grupo de chicas molestas se burlaban de Noe, recuerdo que tome posesión de una muñeca de esas antiguas, a la cual le faltaba un ojo, y las espante. Desgraciadamente también asuste a mi gemela-humana y debí disculparme toda la tarde.**_

_-fin de la carta-_

Fliqpy: ok-un agujero en el suelo apareció, Nairi lo empujó y el oso cayó.

Nairi: bueno, tardara un poco así-aparece el oso-que rápido…

Fliqpy:-trayendo una gran bolsa de carne molida y se lo lleva a la oveja.

Lammy: ugh, olvidaba que esto podría pasar-suspira y empieza a comer lentamente la asquerosa comida.

Splendid:-trayendo la cabeza de Ada Wong, de Resident Evil-¿y donde la dejo?.

Nairi: ¡jiiiikk!-se esconde tras Mydhos, horrorizada.

Tholux: ustedes son repulsivos.

Kronnos: Rolling agradece el pastel, y envía unas…-lee la carta con dificultad por la letra desprolija de la escritora-ma-magdalenas con dulce de leche en el interior hechas por ella.

Tholux: bien, ok, la siguiente es de **Flaky-Hatsune****:**

_*en una casa supuesta mente abandonada si llegas a entrar se puede ver a una pelirroja con unos pequeños cuerno en su cabeza bañada en sangre ella esta y una sonrisa inocente ella tiene*__Karin: Hola *dice entrecortada mente* ustedes no saben como soy pero yo a ustedes si *dice sobriamente* y eso quiere decir FIESTA! *dice mientras exclama de alegría* pero bueno empezamos con esto:__  
__1.-Ale: ¿Como se llama tu alter-ego? y ¿quien te gusta?__  
__2.-Fliqpy y Noa: peleen contra mi y contra mi amigo Slenderman o como yo le digo Slendy pero díganos como mutila...quiero decir peleamos contra ellos que en ocasiones ni me acuerdo de lo que hago o soy consiente de ello__  
__3.-Sasuke: Dame un abrazo nwn__Slendy: Hola :D talvez ustedes no se acuerden de mi pero yo de ustedes si solo les diré que yo soy el hombre de traje que se metía en sus sueños cuando niños haci que quiero que los HTF recuerden todo sobre mi...__Karin:tu nunca me dijiste que los conocías *hace puchureo*__Slendy:hay cosas que nunca debes de saber de mi... *dice para desaparecer entre los arboles*__Karin: espérame! *dice llendo tras de el* eso seria todo__  
__*se despide FH*_

Nairi: ¡muchas gracias por participar!

Ale:-pensativa responde-pues, ella es Alice-señala a su alter ego, quien le envía una mirada de desprecio-y, no tengo a nadie en mente que pueda gustarme… aunque la gente suele emparejarnos (añadiendo a Alice) con Flippy y Fliqpy-agrega sonrojada.

Fliqpy: un segundo…¡el maniático de cuernos no está!-exclama mientras que, desde el cielo un portal se abre y aparece una figura que baja lentamente en posición fetal hasta llegar al suelo, seguida por una criatura alta y delgada con tentáculos en su espalda.

Tholux: si no le molesta-dice cortésmente a la lectora y rival-yo remplazare a Noa-los brazos de chico se tornan más largo y de un color rojizo oscuro, casi bordo. Sus manos se convierten en grandes garras, duras y fuertes como el titanio.

Kakashi:-horrorizado.

La batalla comienza cuando el oso psicópata se lanza a atacar a la joven, quien lo esquiva y saca una cuchilla. Slenderman lucha contra el mutante de cabello oscuro, y la siguiente escena es bastante violenta y sádica como para transmitir. *piiiip*

La batalla acaba con el oso desmembrado y el mutante descabezado y ensangrentado.

El resto de las personas y animales tienen la mandíbula contra el suelo, Kronnos tapa los ojos de la castaña, por temor a que a ésta le dé un ataque, y el pelirrojo maldice a la lectora por haber asesinado a su creación.

Sasuke:-saliendo del "trance" causado por la horrible pelea-ughh…-abraza a la sádica chica, quien luego del abrazo se adentra a un agujero en el suelo junto con su amigo Slender y desaparece.

Los HTF empiezan a recordar.

Cuddles: e-es cierto, yo recuerdo que en un sueño estaba en un bosque y me perseguía un hombre que quería hacer cosas conmigo-exclamó, siendo apoyado por sus compañeros, quienes también habían soñado lo mismo.

Petunia: necesite un psicólogo luego de eso-comentó temblando.

Kronnos: la que sigue pertenece a **Sable343****:**

_**jolines! Mas verdad o reto! Lo malo es que estoy en movil y no puedo dejar mis retos que creo que seran muchos.**__**  
**__**Airen: pero,no has checado bien los que estaran?**__**  
**__**De que me hablas?**__**  
**__**Airen: (muestra la lista de los participantes)**__**  
**__**QUE! Ale! Por dios te hemos perdido o que? Esa es una maldita...se me a olvidado lo que hiba decir. En fin,luego te doy los retos por PM rolling,luego veo que retos pondre para cierta personita jejeje**__**  
**__**Adios,Sable 343 fuera**_

nairi: le agradecemos por participar, sin embargo, la escritora no ha recibido los retos, asi que lo esperamos para la próxima con ansias.

Ale:… yo no diría lo mismo-se queja con temor y una mala espina.

Nairi: bien, la que sigue es de **FFarjonita****:**

_¡Genial! Siempre ame este fanfic, ahora me toca vengarme de Naruto muajajaja y estara Ale? increble! estoy de acuerdo, mas torturaaa! ;D saludos!_

Naruto:-siente miedo-¿p-porque la risa?

Nairi: gracias por haber dejado el comentario, sin embargo al igual que el anterior, la lectora no dejo retos, asi que la esperaremos para la próxima.

Mydhos: ok, quien sigue es **Kanaria Angelic-Jones****:**

_Hiker: ¡Otra vezzz! ¡Yahay! (Le debo una al perfil de Bloodytokita)__  
__Itering: Estas loca...__  
__Hiker: ¡URRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡POR FIN!__  
__Flik-Porfin!_

Nairi: gracias…espera… ¿what the…? ¿Ella tampoco dejo retos?-dice confundida-bueno, entonces también esperaremos con ansias para la próxima.

Tholux: en nuestra siguiente presentación tenemos a **:**

_Bueno tenemos que torturar de nuevo a estas criaturas y personas bueno primero con las preguntas primero a los htf__  
__1 ¿Flippy a quien amas a flaky o a ale?__  
__2 ¿Fliqpy a quien tambien amas a flaky o alice (la otra personalidad de ale)?__  
__Ahora los retos__  
__1 flippy a la que escojistes que amabas dale un beso de boca__  
__2 fliqpy igual__  
__3 giggles cuddles esten 45 minutos en el armario__  
__Ahora para los de naruto a estos son retos__  
__1 Naruto transformate en mujer y besa a sasuke__  
__ahora para ambos elencos__  
__1 fliqpy lucha contra sasuke y alice contra sakura los sobrevivientes ganan__  
__2 los autografos de flippy, flaky, fliqpy y naruto_

Nairi: ¡gracias por enviarnos tus retos!

Flippy:-nervioso-p-pues…en realidad ambas me agrada, solo que he compartido mas momentos con Flaky y siento algo por ella, aunque Ale sea una gran amiga también.

Mydhos: en resumen…te tiras al puercoespín.

Flippy:-se pone rojo como tomate.

Fliqpy: a ninguna-se cruza de brazos-una es odiosa y me roba el trabajo de ser el psicópata y sádico veterano, y la otra es demasiado cobarde como para encajar con mi personalidad.

Flippy:-besa a Flaky en la boca, tiernamente.

Fliqpy:-besa en la boca a Alice y luego a Flaky-bese a las dos para que no me congelen por no hacerlo.

La ardilla y el conejo se meten dentro de un armario más moderno y de color blanco con los extremos color verde.

Naruto: ¿Qué? Ni loco besare a…-mira a los tres chicos asistentes de la anfitriona que lo amenazan vilmente, se transforma en Naruko, y besa por la fuerza a Sasuke, quien al separarse pone cara de asqueado.

Fliqpy, Sasuke, Sakura y Alice comienzan a luchar. Ambos animales de ojos neon atacan con sus filosos cuchillos al par de ninjas, quienes los esquivan con rapidez.

Minutos más tarde, la lucha termina con Alice y Fliqpy perdiendo, cada uno con heridas de gravedad, mientras los ganadores, Sakura y Sasuke, solo se encuentran con algunas cortadas sin importancia.

Naruto, Flaky, Flippy y, con dificultad, Fliqpy firman sus autógrafos en la parte reversa de la hoja de retos y lo envían.

Kronnos: bien, la siguiente en participar es **valeria osorio**** :**

_QUE TE PÁRESE SI EN ALGÚN CAPITULO DAS A ACLARAR QUE LA FAMILIA DE HTF TIENE QUE DESCUBRIR LA MANERA DE PODER ESCAPAR DE LAS MANOS SÁDICAS DE LAS CASTAÑAS Y EL DEMONIO ES ALGO SI ES QUE TUVIESE EL PERMISO DE TU PARTE OOOOOOOO gran rollingmoon me daría gusto que lo escribieses bueno te mando un abraso y para desiste que quiero que te hagas de tortura puedes incluirme a mi aunque sea en un capitulo se que pido mucho y no doy nada a cambio pero harías la fantasía que me dan ganas de abrasarte ti aaaaaaajjjjjaaaa bien eso creo que es todo saludos jeeeeeeee bien creo que lo escribí todo al rebez_

Nairi: ¡gracias por participar! En cuanto al tema del capítulo que tú dices…bueno, recién es el segundo día de este programa, jeje -ríe alegre-pero no te preocupes, mas adelante aparece un "extra" de ese estilo. Sin embargo, ellos tendrán que escapar de nosotros-sonríe inocente mientras sus compañeros ponen expresiones sombrías.

_**En una oficina en la ciudad de south ashfield, una castaña de puntas rubias en su cabello, sentada en una silla con una libreta en sus manos, practica terapia de pareja con un par de hombres. De pronto aparece la lectora, en medio de la habitación. Rolling saluda a la joven.**_

_**R.m: **__¡!hola!-abraza a la lectora-lamento no poder estar en la presencia de la segunda temporada…por ahora. Pero estoy en un trabajo de medio tiempo. Así que, nos vemos-sonríe y se despide de la lectora, quien luego de responder el saludo, se desvanece en un portal._

_R.m: bien, ¿en que estábamos?-el hombre de castaño y ojos verdes procede a hablar._

_Henry: todas las noches son lo mismo, me despierto luego de que suene el teléfono y lo veo en mi ventana, todas las noches me espía, incluso cuando estoy en el baño o tomando una ducha._

_Walter: seguiré haciéndolo hasta que dejes de vivir en mi madre-se quejó el rubio hablando sobre la habitación 302 a cual se refiere como su "madre"._

_R.m: bien bien…-trata de tranquilizarlos-no peleen en mi oficina otra vez o llamaré a mi asistente-desde la puerta continua aparece Pyramid Head._

Tholux: bien, el siguiente reto es de **lady bloody kill**

_hola bamos directo al grano  
naruto: mata a sasuke de la manera mas cruel posible, si el no se deja tiralo al mar para q se lo coman los tiburones, cortale todo el pelo a sakura y la tiras al mar con un ancla amarrada a los pies y manos para q se ahoge ( sorry sasuke-sakura, en realidad no los odio con mi alma a los 2) NARUTO RULES  
hinata: pelea contra pyramid head ( sorry no me caes muy bien )  
flipqy: amas a ale? si te pusieran a escoger entre flippy o ale a quien elegirias?_

Nairi: ¡gracias por haber participado!

Naruto:-se siente algo mal pero no se niega, en vez de matar lo cruelmente, lo amarra a un ancla, luego pela, muy a su pesar, con una rasuradora todo el cabello y la ata junto a Sasuke y los tira a un mar que apareció de pronto dentro del cuarto y ambos son devorado por los tiburones.

Hinata:-aparece Pyramid Head, quien al enfrentar a la joven que intenta defenderse, la ataca con su gigantesco cuchillo que la atraviesa en el estomago y ésta muere.

Los compañeros de Hinata se horrorizan, pero al rato ésta reaparece casi como por arte de magia, sin ninguna herida, aunque temblando.

Fliqpy: ya les dije, no me gusta nadie. Pero si debo elegir, elegi a Flippy, puesto que es mi contraparte, y sin él, yo no existiría-se encoge de hombros.

Mydhos:-suspira-estas personas son violentas…comienzo a arrepentirme de haber venido-asegura hablando sobre los lectores-la siguiente carta es de **prisila**** :**

_mis retos son para mi anime favorito naruto_

quiero q todos golpeen a hinata la acosadora...odio q digan q es bonita que merece a naruto blabla...

sasuke viola a hinata y a sakura matala con un chidori

sakura golpea a sasuke en donde mas les duele, ese cabeza de pollo mecere morir por traicionar a todos

noa besa a otra chica qno sea noe

flippy destripa a hinata y sacale los ojos y que naruto juegue tenis con ellos

quiero q ale y flippy este juntitos todo el tiempo, son la mejor pareja q he visto ademas de flaky,

flaky quedate con lumpy y desen un beso

todos los htf asesinen a los de naruto

nairi: ¡gracias por mandarnos tus retos!

Hinata: ¿q-que? Pero acabo de revivir-muy a su pesar, sus compañeros la golpean, pero solo con puños, nada de armas.

Sasuke:-en shock por el reto-¿Cómo crees que vaya a hacer eso?-dice ofendido y molesto.

Tholux:-amenaza al ninja-emo con sus garras y una sonrisa maléfica.

Sasuke:-se lleva a una Hinata muy confundida y horrorizada, al armario, ya que no pueden haber escenas de ese tipo al aire. Luego de media hora salen del armario, la joven en un estado de trauma y el chico con desagrado por la acción hecha. Sin protestar, usa el chidori contra Sakura, quien no tiene tiempo de defenderse y muere.

Sakura:-luego de revivir, patea a Sasuke en la zona blanda, en forma de venganza por haber violado a Hinata y no a ella, mientras que el adolescente cae adolorido.

Mydhos: como Noa y Noe no están… le ofreceremos a la lectora un bonus, hecho por mi compañero mutante y el héroe idiota-el joven de cabello plateado protesta, amenazando al pelirrojo de electrocutarlo, pero rueda los ojos decide besar, con expresión de disgusto, al mutante.

Fliqpy:-con su cuchillo arranca los ojos de la pobre Hinata y se los lanza a Naruto.

Naruto:-con asco e impresión de espanto, toma una raqueta y juega con el oso psicópata al tenis.

Flippy: ok-dice sonrojado, mientras toma de la mano a Ale, quien se sonroja también.

Flaky: ¿¡eh!?-sonrojada, asinte, se acerca a Lumpy y lo besa.

HTF:-tomando armas, tanto cuchillos y palos, como metralletas y cierras eléctricas, asesinan y masacran sin piedad a los ninjas.

Nairi:…siento pena por ellos-admite a Kronnos, quien asiente.

Kronnos: la que sigue es de **JesseyMoon:**

_Aparece una chica cuyos ojos eran rojos escalofriantes con un traje actractivo color negro y al lado un hombre sin rostro totalmente blanco, con smooking negro y brazos extremadamente largos que casi llegan al suelo.__  
__-Hola Animalitos tiernos y ninjas como no nos hemos presentado-dice con una voz malebola-soy Jessey Moon y mi fiel compañero slenderman o le pueden decir slend o slendy-slend muestra una pagina que dice (no me veas a los ojos) y se pone unos gafas oscuras-bueno comenzare con los retos mas tragicos a los mas tiernos-dice con una sonrisa perversa-Primero flippy y fliqpy... Tambien ale y alice miren los ojos de slendy lo cual el aparecera atras de flaky entierra tus espinas al creido de sasuke sin que este te pueda herir. Tercero hinata dile toda la verdad de lo que sientes por naruto si no lo haces lo diras a fuerzas maximas (lo dira sin que se de cuenta) y al ultimo besesen con mucha pasion (hinata y naruto). Cuarto mime te doy voz para que puedas hablar y que en todo 5 capitulos no te puedas quedar mudo. Cuddles y giggles al armario por una hora. Hinata y naruto tambien al armario 1 hora. bueno esto es todo pero recuerden el proximo dia volveremos-risa malebola mientras desaparecen entre la niebla_

Nairi: ¡gracias por participar! Pero creo que el primer reto no se explico del todo bien… sin embargo haremos lo posible por realizarlo-dirige una mirada a los primeros en hacer el reto.

Ale, Alice, Flippy y Fliqpy:-miran a los ojos a Slender, y por alguna extraña razón se mueren de un infarto.

Flaky:-se acerca por la espalda del ninja y entierra sus púas a éste al ser asustada por movimientos bruscos de su objetivo.

Hinata:-respira hondo-N-Naruto…yo…-toma fuerzas-¡YO TE AMO!-lo besa intensa y apasionadamente, ante la mirada de sus amigos, quienes tienen la boca abierta hasta el suelo, luego se separa roja y se desmaya.

Naruto:-ojos abiertos y atónito, levemente sonrojado por la sorpresa.

Mime:-su garganta brilla y luego, mágicamente, obtiene una aguda pero entendible voz-¡wow, gracias!-agradece-ahora podre opinar todo lo que quiera.

Cuddles: ok-sonrie, y junto a Giggles se adentra en el armario. Una hora despues, mientras algunos jugaban al ajedrez, otros a las cartas y otros dormían, éstos dos salen, despeinados y cansados.

Tholux:-amenaza al rubio, quien se encuentra espantado por el reto que debe realizar. Lanza a ambos jóvenes dentro del armario.

Naruto y Hinata:-luego de estar una hora en el armario, salen los dos, temblando, rojos y con cara espantada.

Splendont: principiantes-comenta a su contraparte Splendid, quien asiente.

Tholux: biennn-cambia de tema, mientras agarra otra carta-esta es de **kittychan:**

_me gustan mucho tus occ y me encanta noe por me indentifico mucho con ella mis retos__naruto todos sabemos q eres gay y q te mojas x sasuke asi q quiere q se vayan al armario y se besiqueen__hinata dos palabras...te odio, eres una inutil, no sirves ni para tu clan, asi q todos matenla lentamente__sakura y ino desen un beso, ambas son sexys me encanta el yuri__flippy y giggles quiero q esten juntos, para mi son lo mas cannon en la serie, odio a flaky por la misma razon con hinata , lentas, estupidas , y cobardes__splendid mata a flaky lo ma gore posible y luego viola a los flippies__hinata y flaky q se mueran en lo mas profundo del infierno por interferir con sasunar viva el yaoi, viva sasunaru, f x s , y muerte al naruhina y fxf_

nairi: ¡gracias por dejar su comentario!

naruto:-mentalmente se raja un tiro por aquel comentario.

Sasuke:-blanco como la harina.

Kronnos:-vuela y levanta en el aire al par de chicos, lanzándolos dentro del armario.

Luego de una hora, salen llenos de besos en el rostro. Todos se ríen de ellos.

Hinata:-horrorizada, es atacada por todos (a excepción de la anfitriona y sus asistentes) quienes la desmiembran y hechan su cadáver o lo que queda de él en un incinerador.

Ino: ¿besarme con esa pecho plano?

Sakura: ¿besarme con esa cerda?-dice indignada.

Ino y Sakura:-por temor a ser electrocutadas, incineradas, congeladas o desmembradas por los asistentes, se besan con asco.

Flippy: umm-mira que de una mano esta tomado con Ale, asi que con la otra toma a Giggles.

Splendid:-suspira-no hay de otra-perfora el estomago del puercoespín y arranca sus intestinos. Luego se lleva a ambos osos verdes al armario. Luego de dos horas (una hora cada oso), salen los tres, Splendid es el más arañado y cortado, probablemente por Fliqpy.

Nairi: umm, el ultimo reto me temo que no se podrá realizar, debido a que eso sería posible si Noa estuviera aquí, ya que es un demonio y eso, pero sin él no tenemos acceso al inframundo. Sin embargo, podemos matarlas aquí-a su lado aparece una soga que proviene del techo, ella tira de ésta y cae sobre Flaky y Hinata un gran bloque de concreto.

Mydhos: ugh, sádico… la siguiente es **Aizumi Shirahime:**

_(Aparece una chica de cabello blanco, piel lijeramente bronceada y ojos azules)__  
__Mina!__  
__bueno ballamos al grano:__  
__Splendon:mata a Flaky y a Hinata de la forma mas gore que puedas y despues besa a Flippy__Ale:besa a Sakura!__Splendid: permanese encadenado a Fliqpy durante... 3 capitulos!(no se me ocurrio nada!) y no se... hagan una ecena shonen-ai__Sakura:destripa a flaky y usa sus intestinos como epagueti, daselos a Sasuke y naruto para que interpreten la ecena de la lama y el bagabundo... Con todo y beso! y si no lo hacen quedaran encadenados igual que Splendid y Fliqpy..!__Hirokihermana, no cres que te estas pasando un poco -_-U__No, bueno...__  
_  
Lammy:dale un besito a Truffles en la mejilla...a y te mando un pastelito espero y lo disfrutes... :D

Bueno eso fue lo mejor que se me ocurrio ._.  
Sayo! :D

Nairi: ¡gracias por comentar!

Splendont: mmm-piensa.

Hinata: seguro que nos odian.

Flaky: si-afirma.

Splendont:-se encoge en hombros-nunca soy bueno para las ideas-con una podadora, las tritura en pedacitos. Luego besa a Flippy, quien escupe asqueado al separarse.

Ale:-con disgusto, le indica a la joven de pelo rosado que se incline, al hacerlo ambas se besan. Sakura escupe, al separarse, algunos pelos.

Fiqpy:-nota que su muñeca esta encadenada junto a la ardilla con complejo de héroe-¡nooooooooo!

Splendid:-se besa con Fliqpy para completar la escena "shonen-ai".

Sakura:-hace espagueti con las entrañas de Flaky y se las da en un plato a los dos ninjas.

Naruto y Sasuke:-comen los "fideos" al estilo de la película la dama y el vagabundo hasta que se besan, al terminar se dirigen a un rincón a vomitar.

Lammy:-besa a Truffles en la mejilla y éste se sonroja medianamente-gracias por el pastelito, se ve delicioso-agradece amable.

Kronnos:-toma una carta-esta es de **Roxana:**

_Hola Rolling soy nueva en esto en primer lugar:_  
_1-Naruto vengate de Sakura de la forma que tu quieres__  
__2-Splendid y Fliqpy canten Everyone de BassHunter__  
__3-Quiero que todas las chicas( Las de Naruto no)__  
__4-Ale y Alice quiero que bailen Vamos a Amanecer con corpiños y panatlones cortos para sus amantes (Flippy y Fliqpy)__  
__5-Que todos los chicos(los de naruto no) se dsfracen de porristas con falditas cortas y que todas las chicas y los chicos de naruto se burlen de ellos__  
__6-Todos los hombres de HTF vallan al abismo de la muerte(La hera de hielo 3) regresen con las voces graciosas__  
__7-Que todos bailen murga__  
__8-Russell quiero que te transformes en mujer__  
__9-Naruto tu tambien transformate en mujer__  
__10-Splendid y Fliqpy quiero que hagan el baile del Cuarto Giratorio y que se queden de cabeza hasta que se mareen__  
__11-Quiero que todos hagan el progama de Showmach quiero asi:__  
__Las chicas de Htf(bailarinas)__  
__Fliqpy(Marcelo Tinelli)__  
__Splendid,Ino y Flippy (los que acompañan a Fliqpy)__  
__Lumpy,Russell,Sakura,Hinata(el jurado)__  
__Y el resto que sean bailarines.__  
__12-Petunia y Giggles canten Charlotte Chapein de nena mala_

_Agh siempre me olvido aqui van dos mas__  
__13-Que todos hagan el videoclip de Crazy Frog in the house.__  
__14- Que aprezca Magui Bravi y sedusca a Splendid y que aparesca tambien Andrea Rincon sedusca a Flippy y a Fliqpy_

Nairi: ¡muchas gracias y bienvenida!

Naruto: ¿vengarme?-dice curioso-bueno…-recuerda las veces que fue golpeado por ésta desde su infancia, una vena sobresale en su frente y, llevado por su ira, lanza un puñetazo que literalmente la saca volando.

Splendid y Fliqpy:-se ponen a cantar Everyone de BassHunter (lamento no poner la letra, pero alguien me dijo una vez que estaba prohibido o que no se permitia copiar la letra d una canción y eso) de forma desafinada, llegando a confundirse en algunas partes y desentonando.

Mydhos: al parecer el tercer reto no esta completo…deberemos pasar al siguiente-aclara.

Ale y Alice:-llevando solo corpiños y pantalones cortos (a lo cual no hace mucha cosa ya que están en su forma animal) bailan para Fliqpy, quien lo ve indiferente, y Flippy, quien sonrojado mira para otro lado.

Htf masculinos:-se visten con faldas como porristas, todos se burlan de ellos, tanto las mujeres como los ninjas. Luego, aun disfrazados, se dirigen al abismo de la muerte. A la media hora vuelven a aparecer, todos con voces mas agudas, tipo de las ardillitas, y riéndose.

Nairi: ¡che!-llama la atención y señala a un rincón-aquella caja tiene los trajes para la murga.

Todos:-toman cada uno un traje, la mitad de este es color plateado y el otro azul tornasolado, con un sombrero de color azul completamente. Luego suena música de murga y los bailarines danzan, sin mucha orientación de cómo hacerlo.

Russel:-la castaña de antifaz se acerca al castor y saca de su bolsillo una botella de perfume, que al rociar al animal, este se transforma en mujer.

Tholux: Nairi…¿de dónde sacaste eso?-cuestiona intrigado.

Nairi: de un invento de Mydhos, dijo que estaba fallido entonces lo tome sin que se diera cuenta… tampoco sabía que servía para eso-admite la joven-Saturno me lo aconsejo.

Naruto:-usa su "sexi jutsu" y se transforma en Naruko.

Splendid y Fliqpy:-les cuesta bastante bailar en el cuarto debido a las cadenas, no llega ni a cinco minutos que se marean y antes de que vomiten, se los saca del lugar.

Nairi: ¡tengo una idea! ¿Qué tal si convertimos el siguiente reto, sobre actuar lo del programa de televisión, en el opening del siguiente capítulo (o próximo episodio de verdad o reto)? Seia genial-dice emocionada-entonces le aclaramos a la lectora que postergaremos este reto para representarlo la próxima vez al comienzo del capítulo.

Petunia y Giggles:-cantan la canción de Charlotte Champein de Nena mala, con más y mejor entonación que los demás que cantaron.

Kronnos:-tomando su gorro de color azulado, lo llena de papeles-ahora elegiremos a quien representara la rana del video.

Todos:-cada uno toma un papelito, el desafortunado ganador es Itachi.

Mydhos: ok, empiecen de una vez-dice fastidioso.

La música suena, el pobre de Itachi, vestido con la ropa de la rana, comienza a imitar el video musical, seguido por el resto. A medida que avanza, los asistentes y la anfitriona luchan por no reír o morir en el intento.

Cuando termina, el avergonzado hermano mayor de Sasuke maldice a la lectora por obligarlo a hacer eso.

Splendid:-aparece Magui Bravi y seduce a la ardilla azul, quien se babea todo.

Fliqpy:-a espaldas de Splendid, aun encadenado a él, junto con Flippy, intenta ser seducido por Andrea Rincon, con muy poco éxito.

Nairi: yo leere la ultima. Esta es de **Grim D. Ruki**:

_aparece una pelinegra rizada en una oficina q se vuelva algo como el infierno pero oscuro que lo unico que brillaba eran cadaveres y sangre y ella se encontraba sentada en una silla hecha de huesos humanos y a su lado una pelinegra con las puntas moradas, un chico de cabello azul oscuro y una chica de cabello naranja y largo__  
__Ruki: hola soy nueva y he venido para torturar nota, soy fujoshi y bien pervert pero como lei tu anterior fic se muy bien lo que puedo pedir__  
__Kyo: Sangre!__  
__Valentine: YAOI! (la pelinaranja)__  
__Mikan:__  
__Ruki: ok ok__  
__retos__  
__todos los de happy tree friends en humanos__  
__splendid y splendont: un beso 100% yaoi y sin quejas luego en un lugar privado que pasen cosas__  
__nutty y sniffles: un beso tierno__  
__fliqpy mata a sasuke torturandolo por haber abandonado a mi naruto__  
__noa noa noa... no estoy d buen humor contigo, no preguntes mata a noe de la manera mas sadica y sacale el corazon luego sacale las tripas y cometelas__  
__fliqpy dame ese **** cuchillo! lo necesito para matar a varios maestros y si no, sabras como soy enojada (saca una katana gigante como la de ichigo pero manchada de sangre)__  
__naruto mata a sakura lentamente torturandola y me mandas su corazon__  
__Kyo: ahora yo!__  
__flippy descuartiza lentamente a flaky para escuchar sus gritos de dolor__  
__giggles mata a petunia de la manera mas sadica y luego mutila a cuddles__  
__Valentine: verdades__  
__lifty y shifty: si algunos de ustedes fuera una chica se enamorarian del otro?__  
__splendid y splendont: si fueran novios, splendont lo violarias y splendid te dejarias violarte?__  
__Ruki: Eso es todo bye bye tengo sueño por lo q no tengo mucha imaginacion sadica -.-zzz_

kronnos: gracias por comentar y participar-agradece alegre.

Mydhos: los lectores dan cada vez mas miedo-comenta a Nairi, la joven asiente con la cabeza.

Nairi:-chasquea los dedos, tal y como hacia Rolling cuando estaba, y los animales se convierten en humanos.

Splendid: ¿Cómo es un beso 100% yaoi?-custiona, su contraparte se encoge de hombros y lo besa.

Splendont:-arrastra a Splendid al armario junto con el joven mitad oso psicópata, en donde pasan cosas…censuradas. Fliqpy debe esperar como buen samaritano fuera del armario, perturbado por lo que se oye provenir de ahí.

Nutty:-besa como si nada al joven oso hormiguero. Éste se sonroja.

Fliqpy:-tortura a Sasuke arrancándole los dedos de las manos y pies, hasta que éste muere desangrado.

Nairi: lo lamento, pero Noa y Noe no están aquí… asi que puedes cambiar este reto para la próxima.

Fliqpy:-saca de su chaqueta el cuchillo, y lo envía-ten, al fin y al cabo siempre tengo uno de repuesto, tengo experiencia con la última vez que estuve aquí.

Naruto:-sin poderse oponer, con una navaja, prestada por el veterano de verde, hace cortes por todo el cuerpo y Sakura muere desangrada. Luego él extirpa su corazón en una caja y la envía.

Flaky:-grita desesperada y adolorida mientras Flippy, muy a su pesar, descuartiza a la pobre joven.

Giggles:-toma una cierra y destripa a Petunia, y luego hace lo mismo con Cuddles.

Lifty: no-dice seco.

Shifty: …no, como crees, jaja…-dice nervioso, llamando la atención de su hermano.

Splendid:-horrorizado-¿Cómo preguntas eso?

Splendont:-rueda los ojos-tal vez…

Nairi: ¡bien, eso es todo por hoy!

Tholux: y como hoy es noche buena…

Kronnos: les deseamos que la pasen bien.

Mydhos:…claro-dice indiferente.

Nairi:-se lanza al palirrojo-di algo amable, viejoooo…-exclama burlona y alegre.

¡Feliz noche buena y Navidad a todos!

* * *

hola!porfin me animé a hacer el capitulo 2, etto, esta temporada aparecen otros Oc's a lo cuales subire su historia en mi perfil.

otra cosilla... deberian tambien usar a los demas personajes, ya que siempre son los mismos los que sufren mas (Flippy,Fliqpy,Flaky,Naruto,Hinata,Sakura, etc) y seria divertido que tambien sufrieran los demas, jaja.

bien, que pasen bien estas fiestas, mis queridos lectores.

muchos saludos, abrazos y buenos deseos...

RollingMoon~~


	3. ¡Violencia en escena!

ESTOY VIVAAAAAAAAAAA!Lamento tardar! Feliz año nuevo (atrasado) a todos!y felices proximas pascuas!estuve ocupada con las cosas de la escuela, algunos proyectos me impidieron seguir, ahora el internet me anda mal, maldito sea!

y ensima en la escuela me obligaron a hacer el harlem shake, para un video de una materia pero...fue penoso, deberia morir... u-u

en fin, continuemos con el juego:

los HTF y Naruto no me pertenecen, los Oc's si.

* * *

En un escenario que contiene una pantalla gigantesca, comparaban los distintos bailes realizados por las parejas, incluyendo las caídas de algunos.

Aparece el anfitrión, vistiendo de traje, el cual le quedaba un poco grande.

Fliqpy: ¡no voy a decirlo!-protesta el oso, mientras la producción le grita al oído por medio del auricular derecho, suspira y entre dientes habla- ¡bienvenidos a ShowMatch: Happy tree version *en ingles (?)*. Hoy nuestro jurado-señala a Lumpy, Russell, Sakura y Hinata- decidirán quién es el ganador y quien es de madera para el baile y debería ser incinerado por ello-vuelven a hablarle por el auricular-ok ok, lo ultimo no. he aquí a las parejas que llegaron a la final: Splendid y Splendont.-la pantalla se abre y entran los participantes.

shifty y Splendont:-el héroe tiene un vestido ajustado color negro corto hasta por arriba de las rodillas.

shifty:-susurra-¿Por qué soy YO la mujer?.

Splendont:-tambien susurra-ya te dije que de ambos, eres el más femenino.

Fliqpy:-lucha contra la tentación de reír a carcajadas- la siguiente pareja es: Naruko y Gaara.

Naruko:-avergonzado, llevando un vestido largo hasta las rodillas, color amarillo pastel con bordes negros.

Gaara:-expresión seria e indiferente.

Fliqpy: y la ultima pareja es: Lammy y Pain.

Lammy:-lleva un vestido lila y ajustado, con bordes blancos.

Pain:-en el interior de su mente-_¿Por qué mi pareja es una oveja?_*rima*

El jurado se reúne y toma su veredicto.

Russell: el ganador es…

Sakura: ¡la pareja de Naruko y Gaara!

La pareja festeja mientras el conductor dirige una mirada a sus compañeros, quienes reían mientras comentaban cosas como "la pareja mas gay" o algo asi.

Lumpy: la segunda pareja es…

Hinata:-poniendo se anteojos falsos-la pareja de Lammy y Pain.

La segunda pareja, o al menos Lammy, festeja mientras su compañero sigue en sus pensamientos sobre como terminó allí.

Fliqpy: bien, y eso fue todo por hoy, los perdedores serán incinerados, y nos vemos la próxima. Chau chau chau chauuuuu!*se corta la transmicion*

Nairi:-aplaude mientras sale de la cabina de producción-eso fue genial.

Kronnos:-apaga su cámara-yo pienso que fue corto y muy mal actuado.

Mydhos:-aparece detrás del aparato donde se conducen las luces-¿desde cuándo TÚ piensas?-sale corriendo siendo perseguido por el héroe.

Fliqpy: ¡por fin! Detesto este horrible trajecito- se lo saca con desesperación.

Tholux: umm, creo que tenemos cartas que responder…-comenta mientras mueve algunas palancas y el ambiente en el que se encuentran se torna nuevamente a un gran y desolado cuarto blanco.

El buzón transparente aparece, esta vez colgando desde el techo, hasta el suelo, donde Kronnos, luego de dar una paliza al villano mitad dragón, recoge la primera.

Kronnos: bueno, la primer carta es de **FFarjonita****:**

_Oh mi Dios...-masculla una muchacha de cabello negro hasta media espalda y ojos negros, llevaba puesta una camiseta blanca con algunas manchas rojas y un pantalon de mezclilla con las mismas manchas- esto esta mejor que el anterior! Genial!-se oyen gritos en la habitacion que esta a un lado__  
__-etto... ignoren eso... jeje, ahora vamos con...-se escucha un grito de "auxilio", ella saca una revolver y se encamina a aquel cuarto donde se escuchan disparos y gritos. Cuando vuelve a salir, esta cubierta de sangre y uno que otro pedazo de carne__  
__-listo, ya no molestaran... ahora... ¿en que estaba?... ¡ah, si! ¡vamos con los retos y verdades!-saca una lista__  
__Flaky: comete un pollito... vivo nwn__  
__Flippy: manosea a Hinata en frente de Naruto (jaja)__  
__Splendid: besa a Alice, quiero ver que hace nwn y no podras usar tus poderes por dos capitulos nwn (aprovecha Alice jajaja)__  
__Fliqpy: ¿Alice o Flaky? (se franco...)__  
__Pop: comete a tu hijo :3__  
__Disco Bear: te odio ¿porque demonios usas moda de los 90ts?__  
__Sakura: si tuvieras un hijo con naruto... ¿como se llamaria?__  
__Naruto: quiero que llegue Goku y te de una buena paliza :)__  
__mole: baila gagna style (no se como rayos se escrbe jeje)__  
__A los conductores: beso entre todos! nwn jeje__  
__-vale, me despido porque tengo un desastre en mi cuarto que limpiar...-se lleva una escoba y se toma un cuadro de la habitacion, en el suelo se ve a Justin Bieber totalmente despedazado y restos de sangre y carne que cuelga del techo-hasta pronto!-se despide con una tierna sonrisa-_

Nairi: ¿uh? ¿Por qué es mejor que el anterior? Seguro que es porque hay mas yaoi, jaja-comenta burlona.

Flaky:-tiembla mientras se encuentra sentada junto a una mesa y frente a ella ponen a un pollito, traga saliva y toma con ambas manos al animal y con la boca le arranca la cabeza y…

Nairi: neeeep, censurado-interrumpe la escena entre la imagen y el lector-el describir esa escena sería un gran delito en contra de los derechos animales.

La imagen vuelve y se ve al puercoespín desmayado y con sangre en la boca y sacando espuma.

Cuddles: ¡flaky!-corre a ayudar a su amiga.

Flippy:-rueda los ojos incomodo, luego pellizca a Hinata en un glúteo, recibiendo una patada en medio de la cara de parte de Naruto.

Splendid:-besa de sorpresa a Alice, quien al separarse, le da una bofetada y lo persigue con su cuchillo.

Fliqpy:-suspira molesto- ya les dije que no me gusta ninguna, tal vez, solo tal vez, algunas veces pueda sentir algo, pero muy pequeño. Al principio solo fui una manifestación de la mente de Flippy por la guerra, por lo que solo estoy lleno de odio y deseos de matar a cualquier idiota que tenga cerca.

Pop: ¿Qué?-mira a su pobre hijo-¿pueden matarlo al menos? No quiero tener que hacer esto mientras esté vivo-Fliqpy degolla al bebe oso y el padre se lo come.

Kronnos:-posa una mano en el hombro del oso padre-no te preocupes, recuerdo cuando Mydhos se tragó a su primer enemigo-dice serio.

Mydhos:-hechando literalmente fuego por la boca-¡YO NUNCA ME TRAGUE A NADIE!

Kronnos: claro que si, se te nota en la cara lo caníbal-sale volando al ver que el villano de cabello rojo levanta el buzón con ambas manos y amenaza con lanzárselo.

D.B: pues son mis gustos, adoro la música disco, como seguro a ti te gusta torturar gente inocente…todos lo hemos notado-dice molesto mientras acomoda su peinado afro.

Sakura: ¡¿CON NARUTO?! Pues-dice sonrojada-um, ¿Sasuke?.

Naruto:… no le pondrás ese nombre a nuestro hijo-dice serio y con una horrible y marcada aura oscura.

De pronto aparece Goku, ataca a Naruto por la espalda y convaten de forma violenta, al finalizar Naruto se encuentra de cara al suelo, con cortadas y varion golpes en la cabeza.

Mole: …

Tholux: pues… si no puede ver dudo que sepa cómo se bailar si , para recompensar este reto, le daremos un caballito de juguete-se lo entrega.

Nairi: ¿eh?-relee el reto-se refiere a un beso en la mejilla…¿no?-dice ingenua y algo sonrojada.

Mydhos: ¡enana!-llama la atención de Nairi, cuyo rostro se oscurece ante la burla sobre su estatura-¿Qué es un beso? ¿Eso se come? ¿¡Sabe bien!?-pregunta con inocencia y a la vez con desesperación y babeándose.

Nairi: no-rueda los ojos.

Sakura: ¿acaso no sabe qué es?-pregunta desconcertada.

Nairi:-se encoge de hombros-nop, vienen de otro planeta, son como "extraterrestres" y de donde vienen no hacen esas cosas-los ve de reojo-a veces dudo que sean mentes inteligentes, poderosos y que tengan más de cien años. Mydhos-se dirige a éste-un beso es lo que hicieron el capitulo pasado Kronnos y Tholux, ¿recuerdas?.

Mydhos:…no-declara bajando la cabeza en derrota.

Nairi:-besa levemente al mitad dragon, con algo de dificultad puesto a que se debe de poner en puntas de pie por la altura. Luego besa a Tholux y por último a Kronnos.

Mydhos:…-se sube la capucha del saco y lo cierra totalmente.

Kronnos:-levemente sonrojado-pfff, ¿acaso el viejo dragón se ha sonrojado?-burla.

Mydhos: no-oculta su roja cara.

Nairi: oigan… todavía falta que se besen entre ustedes-sonríe ampliamente

Tholux, Kronnos y Mydhos:-se miran entre sí con disgusto y se besan. Al separare se van a lavar la boca.

Nairi: bien…-toma la segunda carta-esta es de **Aizumi Shirahime**:

_Hola de nuevo!__  
__jejeje bueno, Lammy me alegra que te halla gustado el pastelillo , nunca te han dicho que eres una monada! w... bueno me sali del tema..__  
__bueno quiero que todos los de HTF se conviertan en humanos y como toda Buena fujoshi les pedire a Splendont que viole a flippy, y splendid a Fliqpy (y por que se me dio la gana quedaran amarrados hasta el ultimo capitulo)__  
__jejeje bueno hinata, Sakura, ale, alice, flaky ...muerance nadie las necesita el mundo seria major sin ustedes, SON UNAS..!__Hiroki: Hermana!__ok,ok.. bueno quiero que todos las maten de la peor forma que puedan y sin compacion alguna.__Hiroki: hermanita querida eres tu la unica que no tiene compacion ni Corazon.__CALLATE!...Lifty conviertete en mujer__  
__Shifty viola a Lifty__  
__naruto conviertete en mujer y hazle un baile sexy a sasuke__  
__Itashi has el baile de "Peter la angila" junto a Deidara y Sasori XDDD__  
__bueno sin mas que decir me retiro...por el momento.__  
__SAYO! :D_

Lammy:-sonrojada-g-gracias.

Nairi:-chasquea los dedos y todos los animales se vuelven humanos-listo, etto, será difícil que estén amarrados por tanto tiempo… hace más difícil que se realicen otros retos-aclara penosa. ¡Bien! Todos los nombrados al cuarto oscuro-Fliqpy, Splendid, Splendont y Flippy entran a una habitación oscura en remplazo por el ya gastado y jubilado armario de la anterior temporada.

Tholux:-transforma sus manos en garras y descuartiza a todas las nombradas por la lectora-listo, ya están muertas.

Nairi:-convierte a Lifty en mujer con el "perfume" que había inventado Mydhos.

Lifty:-espantado y avergonzado.

Shifty:-es arrastrado junto a su hermano/a al mismo cuarto con los demás.

Naruto:-maldiciendo por lo bajo, cambia a Naruko y baila sexy para Sasuke, quien lo ve con indiferencia y luego se dirige a vomitar.

Itachi:-fastidiado, empieza a bailar junto a Deidara y Sasori la canción de "Peter la anguila"

Todos se rien de ellos y cuando terminan, salen corriendo porque éste los amenaza de muerte.

Tholux:-toma una carta-esta pertenece a **kaileena666****:**

_"aparece una chica con ojos rojos y pupila rasgada, vestida completamente de negro sosteniendo una guadaña cubierta en su totalidad con sangre la cual chorreaba, a su lado se encontraba un oso de peluche tambien cubierto de sangre q sonreia cruel y sadica,tenia una barra de metal q sobresale de su cabeza con una gema roja en la parte superior__  
__holaaaa perdon por no comentar en el cap anterior pero no tenia tiempo__  
__en fin aqui estan mis retos y verdades__  
__1-lifty- ve al armario con splendot y hagan "cosas"__  
__2-todo HTF en version humana por todo el prox cap__  
__3-naruto- recrea exactamente todas las esenas en las q te golpeo sakura pero los papeles invertidos tu la golpeas y ella es la golpeada pero hazlo con mas fuerza.__  
__4-sasuke- te preso una de mis armas mas mortales la cual es una espada doblada quiero q con ella mates a sakura, hinata y flaky de esta manera entierra el filo del arma en sus mentones te posisionas atras y jalas el armapara arrancarles la cabeza ( os odio con toda mi alma a las tres)__  
__5-flippy, flipqy, imiten al otro y digan q les molesta de este__  
__6-ale, alice peleen las dos contra mi " le salen alas, y sus uñas se convierten en garras"__  
__7-splendid-pelea contra mi cruel y fiel amigo tails doll__  
__8-flippy y flipqy encierrence en una habitacion y hagan cosas malas y cuando salgan sean amarrados con fuerza mirandose direcctamente por 10 horas__  
__eso es todo por ahora__  
__A se me olvidava__  
__quiero q todo naruto y HTF recreen el video mas famoso de yotube oppa gangnam style de psy__  
__quiero q encierren a todas las chicas de naruto y a flaky ,ale y alice en una habitacion y dejen caer sobre ella una bomba radiactiva super mortal__  
__por ultimo naruto quiero q recrees todas tus peleeas con sasuke a la perfeccion pero tu sales ganando__  
__bye esperenme en el prox cap mas cruel y sadica_

Recién salen los del cuarto oscuro, cansados, despeinados y algunos con ropa rasgada.

Lifty:-quien hace rato que se cambió de sexo nuevamente-¿c-como?-es arrojado al cuarto junto con Splendont, quien también recién habia salido.

Mydhos: el segundo reto ya está hecho, siguen siendo humanos.

Naruto:-sonrie maléfico ante su venganza y recrea las miles de veces en las que la joven de pelo rosado lo golpeó o dio una paliza.

Sasuke:-recibe la espada y decapita de forma rápida al trío pedido por la lectora.

Fliqpy:-aclara y agudiza su voz-holaa, mi nombre es Flippy, me encanta tomar el té con pingüinos y amo a Splendid en secreto-imita a su alter ego.

Flippy: grr, soy un matón de corazón frio como el hielo, adoro descuartizar a las personas y hacerme el candente. Sin embargo siento una atracción hacia Flippy y pienso que me quedan mejor los calzoncillos del hombre araña-imita a al oso psicópata.

Fliqpy:-rojo de rabia.

Splendont y Lifty:-recien salen de la habitación.

Ale: ehh-con temor.

Alice:-sonríe sombría-ok.

Las dos se desvanecen para luchar contra la lectora que da miedo.

Splendid:-al igual que Alice y Ale, se desvanece para luchar contra Tails doll.

Fliqpy:-junto con su alter ego es arrojado al cuarto oscuro y encerrados. Luego de una hora, salen, arañados y con la ropa rasgada. Son atados cara a cara.

*diez horas después*

Nairi: ¡Meroo~! ¿ondestas?-busca la joven por todas partes, entre todos las personas y animales personificados, quienes dormían esperando a que Splendid, Ale y Alice vuelvan.

Mydhos:-desata al par de militares-lo irónico es que busca a un ratón imaginario…

Aparecen Ale, Splendid y Alice.

Ale:-sin un brazo, al llegar, se desmaya y muere desangrada.

Alice:-gruñe irritada mientras trata de poner su ojo nuevamente, se encuentra totalmente herida.

Splendid:-con los dientes rotos y faltante una pierna.

Tholux: ¿Cómo les fue?-pregunta, recibiendo una mirada de muerte por parte de los recién llegados.

Kronnos: ok, para el siguiente reto, quien tomara el lugar del cantante es…-busca al azar algún nombre-Nutty…-el nombrado sonríe atontadamente.

La música comienza, los conductores se alejan de la escena y todos comienzan a bailar, quedando en el centro la ardilla con aspecto humano y de cabello verde manzana, quien también baila.

Al terminar, las mujeres del anime Naruto y las nombradas de Happy Tree Friends se dirigen a un cuarto blindado. Momentos después se detona en la misma una bomba nuclear.

Nairi: …¡Tholux!¿te fijaste de que Mero no estuviera en ese cuarto?-dice zamarreando al joven (o viejo) mutante que asiente con una sonrisa falsa.

Naruto: ¿recrear todas?-se pone a pensar.

Nairi: no te preocupes, pasaremos todo en forma rápida, todas sus batallas en un minuto.

Por medio de una maquina inventada por Mydhos, Sasuke y Naruto recrean todas sus luchas con rapidez tanto que los conductores se marean. Al terminar, todas las batallas ganadas por el rubio, caen ambos cansados y con un horrible calambre en los brazos y piernas.

Kronnos:-aplaude- ¡genial! Los humanos sí que saben entretener con sus peleas.

Mydhos: la siguiente carta es de **Ruki The Madness** **:**

_aparece una chica d cabello negro lizo cn las puntas rojas, vestida cn una remera negra cn rojo ajustada y un short negro y botas negras cn evillas rojas en el mismo infierno d antes pro cn prsonas vivas siendo torturadas en lava, sentada en un trono d huesos pro cn sangre sosteniendo una guadaña y cmiendo un pastel d partes humanas__  
__Ruki: hihi nya w__  
__Mikan: Ya empezaste cn tus problemas gatunos 77__  
__Ruki: NO MOLESTES! ÒwÓ x cierto w gracias x el cuchillo Flippy, les mando a todos mens Gaara Hinata y Naruto uns cupcakes hechos cn los restos d mis profesores, policias, doctores, cmpañeros y vecinos, gracias x el corazn d sasuke, se lo di d cmer a mi dulce gatita Kuro *una pantera cn alas d demonio*__  
__Kyo: Gatita d donde o.O?__  
__Retos__  
__muajajaja__  
__Ino descuartiza lentamente a Sasuke y q sus restos se los coma sakura *los odio a los tres*__  
__Temari asesina a kankuro y enviame su marioneta d sasori *tambn soi ninja*__  
__Naruto besa a Gaara y metanse al armario y hagan cositas__  
__Shikamaru degolla a temari y mandame su cabeza y abanico__  
__Happy tree friends haganlos humanos__  
__Splendid y Splendont vuelva a el armario y no acepto negaciones__  
__Shifty¡ siempre supe q te gustaba lifty¡ igual al armario¡ lifty se q te gusta shifty__  
__fliqpy descuartiza a ino y sakura y q lammy se coma sus restos hechos galletas__  
__sniffles y nutty maten a lumpy pro lentamente (nutty recuerda cuando se comio tus chocolates) despues q se coman los restos flaky y petunia__  
__cuddles degolla a toothy y giggles__  
__disco bear besa a pop__  
__petunia y splendid vengan a mi casa sta hecha un desastre y kiero q la limpien *mostrando cadaveres y criaturas indescriptibles*__  
__mime ven a mi casa tengo una sorpresa para ti q empieza con el nuevo mejorado-gran monociclo¡ si regresa rojo no saqen conclusiones d q lo viole puff eso seria ridiculo *mintiendo falsamente*__  
__Mikan: Claro 77__  
__Kyo: yo yo¡__  
__Fliqpy lucha cntra Ruki ver grim reaper demonio shinigami vampira (es originalmente una shinigami pro tomo los poderes d sus victimas)__  
__Mydhos descuartiza a nairi y q hinata se coma los restos__  
__Valentine y Mikan: verdades__  
__Russel: te gusta Lumpy, si es asi besalo y si no igual__  
__Nutty: si no existieran los dulces q comerias? Ruki te manda unas paletas y chocolates solo para ti__  
__N/A todos los retos para los d htf tienes q star en su version anime__  
__Gracias¡ igual felices fiestas Rolling_

todos: -reciben los cupcakes y los observan con horror.

Nairi: ¡qué lindo, un gato! Yo tengo un perro con alas negras y pequeñas en la espalda-sonríe hacia un costado, refiriéndose a su "perro imaginario" Saturno.

Mydhos: pero ese no es real.

Nairi:-agita el puño derecho-¡sí que lo es!-ojos llorosos.

Mydhos: ok ok, si existe.

Ino: ¿d-descuartizarlo?-le es entregado un gancho de carnicero, con el cual perfora el pecho de Sasuke y comienza a arrancar uno por una por una de sus entrañas.

Sakura:-se le sirven las tripas de éste y se las come lentamente, al terminar queda tan asqueada que se desmaya.

Temari: ¿eh?-mira a su hermano, se encoge en hombros, asesina a Kankuro, toma su marioneta y se la envía a la lectora.

Naruto:-mira a Gaara, quien pone la misma cara de disgusto, se dan un leve y seco beso y luego se van arrastrando los pies hacia la habitación y se encierran.

Shikamaru:-obedeciendo la orden, degolla a la rubia y mete su cabeza en una caja y junto a ésta pone el abanico y lo envía.

Kronnos: eso está por hecho-afirma.

Nairi: bien, para el siguiente reto tendremos que liberar a Splendid y Splendont de Flippy y Fliqpy-los suelta de sus respectivos amarres.

Splendid y splendont:-bufando, se dirigen al cuarto, por donde momentos despues salen Naruto y Gaara, despeinados y sonrojados.

Lifty: ¿están enfermos? Somos hermanos, no nos gustamos-insiste, mas él y su hermano son arrojados al cuarto oscuro.

Fliqpy:-con su cuchillo, mata y descuartiza a ambas ninjas, se dirige a la cocina (n/a:exacto, aquí hay cocina, ¿que se pensaban? XD ) y luego de unos minutos sale con un plato lleno de galletas ensangrentadas y de olor putrefacto.

Lammy:-la pobre come lentamente, con asco.

Shifty y lifty:-salen del cuarto, junto con Splendid y Splendont.

Nutty:-con rencor por lo sucedido con sus chocolates, junto con Sniffles, utilizan escarpelos para desmembrar al mitad alce, que luego son devorados con repulsión por Flaky y Petunia.

Cuddles: p-pero…-da una mirada de lamento ante su novia y su mejor amigo, toma un hacha, entregada a éste por Tholux, y los mata a hachazos.

:-besa al oso padre, al separarse ambos escupen con desagrado.

Petunia y Splendid:-suspiran.

Nairi:…-le entrega gas pimienta al joven mitad ciervo-toma esto en caso de que lo necesites, no sé porque pero Saturno dice que el comentario que hizo le parece sospechoso.

Mydhos:-rueda los ojos.

Splendid, Petunia y Mime:-se desvanecen para ir a la casa de la lectora.

Fliqpy: al fin y al cabo ¿es demonio, shinigami, vampira o grim reaper? No se puede ser de todo a la vez-cuestiona frustrado, luego se desvanece para luchar contra ella.

Mydhos:…¿¡Q-QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA!?-exclama indignado.

Nairi:-relee el reto-umm, creo que la escritora olvido entregar esta carta a los lectores-saca de un buzón platinado, en el cual aparecen las respuestas de la escritora para las preguntas de lectores:

* * *

_Queridos lectores…_

_¿Cómo les va? Yo aquí siendo suplente de psicóloga de personas con problemas de pareja, junto a mi asistente Pyramid Head , he dejado a cuidado a mis inexpertos e inútiles en varios sentidos, pero aun así queridos Oc's. les doy libertad de "abusar"*no literalmente en ESE sentido* de ellos, sin embargo, les pido que sean mas tolerables con Nairi, puesto a que su estado… ehjem, "especial" podría dar algunos problemas, es decir, que quisiera evitar en lo posible el daño físico de ésta, debido a experiencias no favorables pasadas._

_Desde ya agradezco y mando saludos…¿Qué? Ok ok, mi asistente Bet- es decir, Pyramid head, también les saluda!_

_RollingMoon!_

* * *

Nairi:…¿eh? ¿Qué quiere decir con especial?-repite confundida, mientras una niña de cabello corto negro, con un barbijo tapándole la boca, se acerca a ella. Llevando varios raspones y algunas cortadas en su cuello y brazos.

Kronnos: eeh, quiere decir que tienes algo asi como "inmunidad para retos que impliquen agresiones físicas".

Nairi: ah…

Tholux: sin embargo, le debemos éste reto a la lectora desde hace rato, asi que solo por esta vez, cumpliremos-diciendo esto, se gana una mirada molesta por parte del pelirrojo.

Nairi: ¡nunca me atraparas viva!-sale corriendo.

Mydhos:-con desganos y algo de pena, persigue a la humana.

Al rato, aparece Mydhos con una bolsa ensangrentada en sus manos, con una expresión lúgubre y sombría.

Hinata: l-lo siento-murmura con asco y pena, mientras empieza a comer los restos de la adolescente.

Kronnos: *sniff*

Russell: no, no me gusta-besa obligatoriamente al mitad alce.

Nutty: creo que moriría de hambre-recibe los dulces y los come con voracidad y alegría.

Nairi:-vuelve a aparecer, es abrazada por Tholux y Kronnos, Mydhos mira a distancia con culpabilidad-¡che! No te hagas el sentimental y ven a darme un abrazo, viejo-burla la chica, mientras se lanza al mitad dragon y lo abraza.

Kronnos: bien, sigamos-toma una carta-esta es de **FlakyHappyNyan****:**

_*mirando a todas sus posibles victimas muy tiernas* holaa a todos nwn ! Rolling te sigo del verdad o reto pasado... aunque llegue bastante tarde y no pude decir mucho... jejejej ! bueno aqui sere mejor... creo... no ando muy inspirada ultimamente ! bueno bueno... pasemos a los retos... PD: todos deben ser en version anime nwn !__  
__Flaky: se que has sufrido mucho... y yo te admiro bastante ! asi que... en mi reto pasado... te dije que te casaras con Flippy y Fliqpy... no se casaron... pero quedo el gran banquete ! asi que... exijo que se casen de new... nadie puede objetar... ni los propios novios nwn !__  
__Lammy: me caes bien... pero a la vez no... asi que quiero que aparesca tu pepino como humano y con el debes tener una escena dramatica y de romance nwn !__  
__Flippy: te voy a violar ._. !__  
__Fliqpy: lo mismo ._. !__  
__Kakashi: kiero que veas a todas las chicas tanto de naruto y las de HTF desnudas y que trates de no sangrar, si sangras todos los hombres te mataran sadicamente... si no sangras... bueno te salvaste...__  
__Lumpy: resuelve esto... 11 cuanto es ._. !? (torpedo: Sniffles sabe y tienes que sacarselo a la fuerza nwn !__  
__Kronnos y Tholux: besense lo mas salvaje y apacionado que puedan ._. ! ustedes no sufren nada... y Noa y Noe sufrieron bastante anteriormente xd !__  
__Gaara: eri mas sexy que no se que ._. ! ok... exijo batalla entre tu y Fliqpy, quien gane se viola a Temari nwn !__  
__ehm... a si casi lo olvido nwn !__  
__al final *hace aparecer montones de tequila al lado de cada uno* tienen que enbriagarse y sacar una que otra verdad nwn ! los kiero !_

Aparecen Splendid, Petunia, horrorizados y sucios, aparece también Mime, quien lleva una mirada de trauma y esta rojo por una extraña razón, por ultimo aparece Fliqpy, con varias cortadas, sangrando y con dos dientes faltantes.

Nairi: jeje, ¡Rolling te manda saludos y agradece que participes!

Tholux: ok, habrá un mini casamiento, pero recuerda que no es totalmente valido, puesto que también deben usarse otras parejas con estos dos y no sería bonito que comenzaran su luna de miel con unos grandes y notables cuernos en su cabeza (n/a: cuernos en matrimonio y esas cosas XP).

El habiente y el entorno se transforma en la parte interior de una iglesia, los espectadores yacen con trajes y vestidos elegantes. Tholux se encuentra vestido de cura, mientras Nairi es la madrina y Kronnos el Padrino de la boda, y Mydhos el fotógrafo.

Aparecen Flaky , Fliqpy y Flippy, ambos dos vestidos de novio y ella de novia.

Tholux: bien, estamos aquí reunidos para unir en matrimonio a este…trio, ¿hay alguien en este lugar que se oponga? Hable ahora o calle para… rato-agrega algo confundido.

Silencio total…

Tholux:-fastidiado de tener que hacer el papel de bueno, siendo un villano-bien, están casado, bésense de una vez-lanza el libro que sostenía en su mano con el guion.

Flaky, Flippy y Fliqpy:-ambos dos se besan con la mitad puercoespín.

Mr. Pickels:-se transforma en humano, de cabello verde y vigote oscuro, vistiendo de traje.

Lammy:-sonrojada, Mr. Pickles se acerca a ella y lame sus labios, haciendo que ésta se ponga peor y luego le da un beso apasionado.

Tholux:-tapando le los ojos a Nairi.

Nairi: ¡hey! ¡Que yo ya soy mayor!

Flippy:-horrorizado por el comentario de la lectora.

Fliqpy:-aunque lo disimula, también esta horrorizado.

De pronto, a todas las chicas, excepto Nairi, se les desvanece la ropa.

Algunos hombres sangran de la nariz, excepto los tres conductores, quienes se cubren los ojos, a pesar de ser MUCHO mayores de edad, no son pervertidos como algunos.

Kakashi:-observa la imagen, pero se mantiene solo con una expresión de indiferencia y algo de sonrojo. Luego de unos minutos reaparecen las ropas de las pobre chicas y todos miran con confusión al hombre, quien solo se encoge de hombros y agradece que pudo aguantarse el sangrado en ese momento.

Mydhos: pero…¿hay alguna cuenta ahí? ¿O solo es el numero?

Lumpy:-piensa con profundidad-la respuesta es…-piensa con mas fuerza y le estalla la cabeza.

Kronnos:…¿¡CÓMO!?-grita histérico.

Tholux:-niega violentamente con la cabeza-¡lo hicimos solo una vez para recompensar un reto, no es justo!-se queja. Sin más remedio, se besan leve y secamente, sin poder llegar a la parte de "apasionado y salvaje".

Gaara: ¿luchar contra un oso verde?-comenta casi burlándose, sin darse cuenta de que el nombrado llevaba una moto sierra en sus manos y le corta la cabeza.

Fliqpy: bien, lo que sigue-dice mientras Temari es arrojada al cuarto oscuro, seguida por el oso.

Nairi:-toma una carta-bien, la siguiente carta es de **Bloody mary** :

_"Se ve a una joven palida, de cabellos y ojos cafe vestida lo horror lolita con una enorme oz en su espalda acompaña por un Smile Dog y otro castaño, en medio de una sala con plasma y muchos videojuegos"_

Bloody: Holissssss :D Es mi primera vez y dejenme advertirles que...SOY MUY YAOYISTA Y PERVERT...Y ALGO SADICA.

manux: te quedaste viendo un maraton del juego macabro y te hechaste a reir como maniaca...

Bloody: es que me daba risa los gritos de dolor JAJAJAJ - despues de media hora- bien, el es manux y el perro es mi adorado smile Dog, Slenderman ultimamente no me visita...

Manux: por la misma razon que estas manchada de sangre y tienes a Rebelion...

Bloody: ohhh si...tengo que devolversela a Dante...Pero buanooooooo a los retos :D

Para los HTF:  
1. TODOS humanos en mis retos, hasta Mr Pickles y que todos puedan verlo...asi ya no le hecharan la culpa a la pobre de lammy por lo que hace el pinche puto pepino de mierda OJALA QUE TE 2$#"%/&($%#! UN NEGRO POR EL 2$$/(%%#$(/&%%#"#!"&&%/)!

Manux:¿¡acabaste? u

Bloody: w Si

2. Quiero un autografo de Fliqpy (te amo), Handy, Nutty y...Oh un pajarito! LA CENA!

"Se pone a matar animales a cal y canto con un arco"

Manux: Vaya tonta tendre que continuar la lista...

3 Maten a Pop por mal padre POBRECILLO DE CUB DEBE ANDAR TRAUMADO QUE TU PROPIO PADRE TE MATE...lo dice quien mato a sus tres gatos

4. Quemen a Lumpy vivo como a las brujas mientras suena aquelarre de mago de oz...Es la cancion mas antecristo que he oido...

5. Fliqpy mata a sasuke de la siguiente manera: Amarralo, sacale los intestinos y juega con sus organos pero que no muera al instante; que sufra de manera lenta...luego encierralo en una dama de hierro pero antes sacale la columna y los ojos y quiero que jueguen baseballl con ellos; ya encerrado en la dama de hierro tiralo al mar...

6: Vuelvan a matar a lumpy..LO ODIO, ODIO SU IDIOTEZ ¡¿ POR QUE COÑO LO PONEN DE DOCTOR POLICIA Y MAS MIERDAS SI ES UN RETRASADO MENTAL?!

...ensañame matematica O.O...te deseo suerte..esa es mas distraida que el mismisimo lumpy... "miran a bloody cantar no estes triste mientras baila el caramell dancen con una cabra fumada"

9. Una bolsa de dulces para nutty por buen chico...Snifless, violatelo O SI NO SENTIRAS LA IRA DE KIRA-SAMA Y LA ESPADA DE REBELEION SOBRE TUS COJ...no voy a terminar la frase por decensia

10. Escenas YAOI HARD DE: FiqpyxSplendid Shiftyxruselll (TE AMOOOOOOOOOOO) liftyxsplendont y luego splendontx splendid (Eres muy UKE...Y VIOLAVE) y por ultimo liftyxshifty...esta niña tiene SERIOS problemas mentales...

Bloody: ahora a naruto w y quiero informar que, quiero que fliqpy juegue black cops II y me diga que tal le fue.

1. Naruto enseñale el sexy no jutsu a Iruka-sensei y que sedusca a Kakashi...

2. Sakura eres una perra y te odio...enviensela a Noa y que le haga...¿COMO COÑO UNA NIÑA DE TRECE AÑOS SABE SOBRE ESTO? NO LO DIRE!..espero que Noa haya entendido...

3 Escena kawaii de Naruhina y Sasunaru...Itachi, admitelo, tu hermanito es gay pero nadie te culpa...hiciste lo que pudiste...besa a deidara frente a su DANNA (hierve en celos, pinocho)

Bloody: Ahora una misoncitas que olvide colocar:

Splendid y Fliqpy: maten a mis maestros, al FBI, a la CIA y a INTERPOL...es que asesine a mucha gente y ya me estan buscando...pinches cabrones y hagan que flaky haga varios pasteles y me los envie...los comere con sangre de unicornio.

Sakura admite que eres lesbiana o...ya te las veras; conmigo, rebelion y Slenderman (consegui cita con el YAY)

Fliqpy: te envie un cuchillo indestuctrible (hecho de admatium y NOKIAS VIEJOS!) que solo saca filo cuando tu lo tocas...solo tu podras utilizarlo.

Naruto...nada, solo me caen mal sakura y sasuke...matense entre los dos...

Bloody: no les jodere mas por ahora...me voy a acosar a mi Dante bello, sexy y hermoso...y de paso robarle a coyote...

Manux: en definitiva...te vas al psiquiatra conmigo.

Bloody: NOOOOOOOOOOO EL DOCTOR ME HACE HABLAR CON MARIONETAS PAREZCO LOCA...

Manux: lo estas...U

"Bloody empuja a a manux fuera de camara y luego se ve a ella manchada de sangre y a un manux revivido totalmente traumado"

Manux: ¿DONDE COÑO APRENDISTE A HACER ESO? TIENES TRECE!

Bloody: Un contacto...

Manux: ¿Ese contacto fue la cena de ayer?

Bloody: Si w

Manux: ..."vomita todo lo que ha comido en casa de Bloody"

Blody: chao minnaaaa Fliqpy te espero para la partidita de call of duty mi mono terrorista sanguinario y de paso; para que me enseñes otras maneras de matar...COMENZO DRAGON BALL Z

"Bloody se siente con un tazon de cotufas a ver y cantar el opening de dragon balll y Manux se voltea ala camara"

Manux: adios...ojala y ustedes tengan la suerte y dicha de no volver a recibir nada de esta loca...

Bloody, Smile Dog y Manux: SAYONARA

Tholux: yaoista, pervertida y algo sadica…estamos perdidos

Nairi:-codazo leve a Tholux-¡hey! Bienvenida, gracias por participar-sonríe alegre.

Kronnos: lo de humanos dalo por hecho-afirma.

Fliqpy:-firma con desgano mientras no muestra interés en lo que la lectora dijo.

Nutty:-firma el autógrafo mientras come una paleta.

Handy:-firma con la birome en la boca, algo temblorosa y no se distingue bien la letra.

Nairi: ¡¿a sus tres gatos?!-llora desconsoladamente por los pobrecitos, pero en unos segundos se le pasa y se distrae con el número cinco que pasa volando, obviamente producto de su mente.

Mydhos:-de su mano derecha comienza a salir una luz azulada y de un momento a otro, el mitad oso padre queda congelado hasta la mas mínima célula de su cuerpo. Con un leve golpe del dedo del villano, éste se rompe en más de mil pedazos. Mydhos sonríe triunfante.

Kronnos:-mirando al pelirrojo, molesto-bien bien, sabemos que te sigue tocando a ti, asi que hazlo de una maldita vez-con esto dicho, el mitad dragón hace emerger de ambas manos bolas de fuego e incinera vivo al alce humanizado. De fondo se puede escuchar la canción pedida por la lectora.

Fliqpy: buena idea-sigue cada uno de los procedimientos especificados y al finalizar, lanza al ninja de cabello oscuro al mar, luego éste termina muriendo ahogado…si no es que murió por las otras cosas.

Sniffles: tal vez lo ponen de todos esos oficios porque es el más "adulto" de todos nosotros-responde mientras ve como el alce es asesinado por disparos de metralletas utilizadas por el oso de ojos neón-y lo de enseñar matemáticas seguro es para mí-suspira mientras se desvanece para enseñar a la lectora.

Un par de horas después vuelve, exhausto, y se lleva a Nutty al cuarto oscuro para "xxx" a pedido de la lectora, mientras éste estaba a pleno comer de los caramelos.

Nairi: lo sentimos, pero no podemos pasar ese tipo de cosas, lo hemos aclarado en el primer "verdad o reto", pero con gusto ellos irán y lo harán, pero no podemos pasar escenas ni nada de eso-aclara la joven con pena.

Fliqpy:-se dirige a un cuarto diferente, en donde hay un plasma gigante, se pone a jugar Black cops II , pierde la vida en veinte intentos. El pobre hierve de rabia.

Naruto:-le enseña a Iruka-sensei el jutsu, y a éste le sale, pero cuando lo ve o "la ve" éste empieza a reírse.

*en el inframundo, un joven demonio de la ira de dieciséis años de edad, castaño y con dos grandes rulos en forma de cuernos, y dos cuernos blancos, en la cabeza, observa el reto de la carta, luego mira a la enviada desde la tierra de cabello rosado, luego nuevamente ve la carta.

Noa:-aun sentado en su trono, algo confundido-mmm, aca dice que espera que yo haya entendido…pero no se a que se refiere a "y que le haga…"-mira a Sakura-¿entiendes que quiso decir?-pregunta el torpe e ingenuo demonio.

Sakura: pues…que… me dejes mandarle saludos a Noe y que puedas dárselos de mi parte-dice con esperanza de que el castaño se lo crea.

Noa:-sonríe diabólico, su sonrisa casi llegando de una oreja a otra-¿crees que soy idiota?-pregunta con voz grave e intimidante, haciendo temblar a la pobre ninja-¿crees que si yo pudiera ver a Noe mas seguido, estaría en este lugar de porquería?-su cola, detrás de él, se agita con desesperación y fastidio-hace días que no la veo, y me siento impaciente, ¿Qué tal si conoce a alguien mas me deja? ¿ si ese maldito emo intenta tirarle onda? ¿Pensará en mi o estará entretenida en otro?-el melancólico y meloso demonio decide devolver a la humana a la tierra mientras él intenta resolver sus problemas y dilemas…amorosos.

Nairi: tal vez la próxima, ella pueda especificar que es lo que quiere, ya que Noa será un demonio poderoso, pero muy idiota.

*Naruto y hinata aparecen representando la escena del Titanic en el que ella dice que parece que estuviera volando* (no recuerdo el nombre de la parte del barco en la que se encuentran)

*luego, naruto y Sasuke recrean la escena de Romeo y Julieta en el balcón, Naruto hace de Julieta mientras Sasuke hace de Romeo*

Otachi:-con asco, besa a Deidara, luego al separarse ambos escupen y se van a lavar la boca.

Splendid: ¡soy un héroe! No pueden pedirme eso

Kronnos: ¡mentira! Yo soy un verdadero héroe mientras que yo he salvado más vidas de las que tú has atentado-dice criticando.

Splendid:-hace oídos sordos al héroe fantasma y es tele transportado junto a Fliqpy. A las pocas horas después, aparecen arrastrando un montón de cuerpos. Flaky, con la ayuda de otras chicas mas, hornea pasteles con los restos y se los envía.

Sakura: pero yo no soy…e-es decir sí, soy…em… lesbiana-dice nerviosa.

Fliqpy:-admira el cuchillo y parece que estuviera babeando.

Nairi: ¿algo que tengas que decir?-insiste al mitad oso.

Fliqpy: ¿eh? Ah, gracias, creo…

Sakura y Sasuke:-se les entrega a cada uno un arma y ambos se vuelan la cabeza.

Mydhos: ugh, eso debió doler…como sea, pasemos a la siguiente carta, esta es de **Bloody Tokita** :

_Kazuu: holap!Andy y Bill ya se retiraron por razones que dudo q les interse n.n yo aqui la asistente de Bloody a lo que me lleva ¡Bloody  
sal de una maldita vez!  
Bloody. etras de una puerta: ¡no!no quiero q me vean asi. dire los retos desde aqui  
si t4 vez bien  
bLOODY. ME VALE ¡NO QUIERO!amm mi reto es este ¿alguien me regala una capa de akatsuki?porfissss y me puedo sacar una foto con sasori y deidara ai es q me caen bien,me describen la escena es q voy a dibujar la foto :p  
Flipqy: asesina a Karin n.n  
Flaky: yo hablaba la de home grown de otep  
Gaara:gomene,a mi tampoco me gustan los abrazos  
Kazuu: par de secos  
pero lo que sucedio ed q una persona q no quiere ser sitada me lei el fic mientras yo practicaba guitarra y guturales (lo que intentaban cantar en el reto) y ese me puso eso yo solo queria el autografo y eso :p  
Kazuu:solo le vas a decikr eso?  
Bloody:si...  
Kazuu: se mete al cuarto y jala a Bloody hacia afuera y esta se sonrojo violentemente ya que trai un vestido elenico que descubria la pierna y tambien la espalda y n estava con el pelo revuelto sino que lo traia recogido en un chongo  
Bloody: ¡jamas me van a volver a ver asi! .  
Kazuu:Gaara dice bloody que si *Bloody casi le rompe la espalda deuna pata  
Bloody:puede q traiga tacone pero no signifique q deje de pelear  
ahora por eso ¡gaara que si vas con Bloody a un Baile al que la invitaron!  
! *se pone roja completamente* y se dirige la camara* s-si no quieres n-no n-no es o-obligatorio  
Kazuu: se levanta adolorida* eres capaz de vencer ejercitos sin pestañear pero te aterroriza la tan sola idea de invitar la sola idea de invitar alguien salir  
Bloody. ...adios a todos*se apaga la camara mientras un aura oscura la envuelve  
Kazuuu. aaa! lo sientoooo_

Nairi: ¡hecho!-aparece la lectora, sonriente es abrazada por la cintura por un Sasori avergonzado y sonrojado, y un Deidara poco interesado en salir en la foto, que solo pone un brazo en el hombro derecho de ésta sonriendo falsamente, mientras que Sasori solo se preocupa por salir en la foto extendiendo la mano y levantando solo dos dedos. La lectora queda en medio, manteniendo una gran y alegre sonrisa.

La foto se saca, y le es entregada una capa de Akatsuki y luego ella desaparece.

Fliqpy:-toma una moto sierra y empieza a perseguir a Karin, quien sale corriendo apresurada. Poco tiempo después vuelve todo ensangrentado.

Flaky: a-ah…Hablabas de esa canción.

Gaara:-voltea por sobre su hombro y ve a Tholux, Mydhos y Kronnos amenazarlo con sus respectivos poderes, se sonroja-de acuerdo, acepto ir. Pero nada de trajecitos tontos-demanda mientras es transportado a la casa de la lectora para ir al baile.

Mydhos: por fin un reto que no sea tan violento como los demás-dice mientras toma la próxima carta esta es de **Hiker Is A Dark Trouble:**

_Hiker: Hellow! Asique... *Hiker-Tsundere-Mode-Actived-60%* No estara Noe, ni Noa, el demonio cool y la hermana awesome, ni tampoco Rolling, la escritora cool y awesome... kekkekekeke! ¿Por qué? Osea no es que me importe. Nada de eso ¡NADA! s-SOLO que bueno.. *Mira un palo* ¡QUERIA REGALARLES ESTE PALO *Les entrega el palo*  
Roy: Ya callate, deberas. *Le pega.*  
Hiker: Malo *Se taya.*  
Marth: Mejor apuremonos. Recuerda que te estan vigilando.  
Hiker: Cierto! ¡FLIKY Y FLINY! *Aparece una peliblanca y una pelinegra con trajes de espia.*  
Fliky: El primer reto es para Sakura-kun  
Hiker y Fliky: Te ordenamos que aguantes ver como Sasuke besa a Naru-chan  
Fliny: ... Hay dios...  
Marth: Mi reto seria... Primero que nada Feliz año nuevo (Atrasado). Ahora mi reto es que (¿Estan los de Akatsuki?) Bueno si estan los de Akatsuki. Para Sasori ¿Que prefieres Dei-kun o Ita-kun?  
Roy y Fliny: Nosotros queremos ver que mueran... TODOS... *Sin expresión alguna se ponen al leer un libro.*  
Marth, Fliky y Hiker: ... Son iguales en todo...  
Flik-Hastaotra!YHolaNairi, Mydhos, Kronnos, Tholux!_

Nairi: ¿la hermana awesome?

Kronnos: ¿el demonio cool?

tholux: ¿la escritora cool y awesome? Seguro que no la vio cuando se levanta por la mañana, en modo zombi, que parece chocar con cuanta pared o puerta aparezca en su paso.

Mydhos: emm, gracias por el…palo.

Sakura:-llora sangre mientras ve a Naruto besar a Sasuke, quienes lo hacen con asco.

Nairi, Tholux, Mydhos y Kronnos: Feliz año, igualmente (como dos meses o más atrasado)-responden a la lectora y sus asistentes.

Sasori: pues… creo que de elegir, erigiría a Dei-kun-contesta, siendo observado por el rubio con sorpresa y repugnancia.

Kronnos:… ¿eso nos incluye a nosotros?

Mydhos: nop-desviste su saco y cubre a Nairi con el-esto evitara que mueras-asegura.

Nairi: ¿Qué muera de qué?-pregunta, nota que Mydhos respira hondo y sopla aire helado, de tal forma que el resto, menos ellos dos y Tholux, mueren congelados, incluyendo a Kronnos.

Tholux: el cuerpo de Mydhos y el mio tienen la capacidad de adaptarse a cualquier tipo de temperatura-explica a la confundida anfitriona.

Mydhos: ese saco está diseñado para soportar tanto las temperaturas más bajas a las más altas-dice orgulloso.

Luego de unos minutos, todos reviven, y el primero en saltar es el héroe de cabello platinado.

Kronnos: ¡OYE, NO CONGELES EL AMBIENTE PARA QUE YO TAMBIEN MUERA¡-el fantasma exclama con un aura oscura detrás.

Nairi: ¡hola!-saluda, un poco tarde.

Kronnos:-suspira-ok, la siguiente es de parte de **Sable 343:**

_Sable: Sabes que tienes como que un problema en la cara verdad? (hablando con Jeff The Killer quien esta a un lado de el)  
Jeff: (Sigue sonriendo de forma habitual sin hacerle caso)  
Sable: Me dabas miedo, pero ahora eres muy simpático  
Jeff: (sigue sin hacerle caso)  
Tails: Sable los retos  
Sable: Cierto, lo lamento Jeff pero tengo asuntos mas importantes, hablamos luego (se da la vuelta y Jeff casi le rebana la cabeza pero al instante desaparece)_

Ey chavales encerrados como monos de circo para entretener a personas con su sufrimiento, hablo por todos los que están ahí, ahora van unos retos y verdades:

(por cierto,creo que solo me enfoco en los de htf ya que los de naruto,no me hacían ni pisca de gracia, TEAM GOKU!)

Sniffles: si te das cuenta no eres muy querido en este tipo de fandom, es normal pero te pregunto, que harías para ser mas destacable osea que seas de los mas queridos en el fandom como flaky o flippy?

Russel: La misma pregunta que Sniffles, que harías?

RollingMoon: Por que razón no pones a Noe y a Noa para esta segunda parte de este fic? (no es que me caigan mal los otros que pusiste,pero me da curiosidad)

Ale: Tranquila que no te haré nada, te pregunto, en realidad quien eres? como te describes a ti misma y a tu alter ego nada original?

Retos

Flipqy: No te vayas a volver pasivo,creo que te volverás loco si no matas a alguien así que, mata a todos ahí! a todos mi amigo asesino!

Ahora quiero una pelea entre todos ,los bandos, Htf vs Los demás de la serie Naruto, no habrá empate y el ganador ganan todos los de el bando un pase para pasar un reto si no les gusta,no lo harán! recuerden, una humillación menos! oportunidad de oro!  
Bueno yo me voy, Sable 343 fuera

Mydhos: ¡HEY! ¿Cómo TE ATREVES A LLAMARME MONO DE CIRCO? ¡CHIQUILLO INSOLENTE!-grita exasperado, echando fuego por la boca y hablando como alguien mayor.

Sniffles: debo admitir que tienes razón-ajusta sus lentes-tal vez para ser más importante debería ser más cobarde, torpe y llorón, o convertirme en un salvaje, violento, y que toma té con los pingüinos-responde molesto, ante la mirada de Flaky, Flippy y Fliqpy.

Russell:-se encoge en hombros-podría ser más veces asesinado, tal vez así sea más famoso.

Nairi: ¿e-es que no nos quieres?-se entristece de forma infantil con la pregunta y llora.

_**En un lugar lejano, nuevamente aparece la escritora, quien por suerte está en su "recreo" antes de que siga atendiendo parejas**__._

_-cafeciiito-dice de forma cantarina, nota que aparece la cámara, y actúa como una persona profesional-ejem, ¡hola nuevamente! Para responder a tu pregunta, Noe y Noa han sido de la primera temporada, y sufrieron considerablemente, por lo que decidí darles un tiempo de descanso. Además, Noe ha perdido suficientes días de clases y sus padres adoptivos comenzaban a sospechar algo por su ausencia. En cuanto a Noa, su padre necesitaba "vacaciones" y su hermano mayor no estaba en el inframundo en ese momento para cumplir sus obligaciones, así que él debió de encargarse del trabajo familiar. Pero ellos les mandan saludos._

_-Solo espero que puedan llevarse bien con mis nuevos asistentes y anfitriona, y en lo posible, traten de no hacer enojar mucho al "mas rellenito de los cuatro"-agrega con tono de burla, sabiendo que el asistente oía eso._

_Rolling fuera-_

Mydhos: _**¡VOY A MATARLA!**_-con voz de ultratumba y grave, todos se esconden detrás del mutante y la castaña cuya atención se fijaba en el ratón posado en sus manos-_**¡NADIE ME LLAMA GORDO NI VIVE PARA CONTARLO!.**_

Ale: ¿Cómo quién soy?-pregunta luego de suspirar aliviada-pues, soy Ale, creada por fans, y ella es mi alter ego Alice. Soy alegre y…demás.

Alice: ¿poco original? ¿Te crees lo suficientemente fuerte como para llamarme así?-amenaza.

Fliqpy:-movido por el reto-gracias, por fin alguien lo nota-dirige una mirada a los demás.

Nairi: ¡ha, cierto! Deje el fuego de la cocina encendido-se va corriendo del lugar.

Tholux:-antes de cuestionarse el porqué de la huida notoria de su compañera, es atravesado en la cabeza por un cuchillo volador y muere.

Para cuando limpió sus manos de la sangre que había en ellas, todos los que se encontraban en la habitación estaban desmembrados y desgarrados. Sonríe ampliamente mientras camina hacia la cocina en busca de su última víctima.

Al entrar al lugar, enciende la luz y descubre que el piso tiene algunas manchas de sangre y escucha unos gemidos de dolor, las sigue y en un rincón encuentra con la joven humana anfitriona, quien parece arañarse a sí misma mientras hunde su rostro entre sus piernas, en posición fetal.

Fliqpy:-aunque algo confundido, levanta su cuchillo e intenta apuñalar la, pero recibe un golpe que lo empuja hacia un costado. Kronnos obliga al oso a terminar con el reto.

En la habitación principal, los demás esperan.

Kronnos: ¡hey, grandote!-llama a Mydhos, quien gira la cabeza ofendido-volvió a pasar-avisa al villano, quien rápidamente le indica a su compañero que lea el siguiente reto y se apresura a la cocina, con expresión de preocupación

Tholux: o-ok-toma una carta-la que sigue es de **J****esseymoon:**

_Aparece la misma chica en médio de descuartisar a una persona cuando se da cuenta de que ya esta grabando (esta vez es un vídeo mensaje)  
Jessey: ¡Oh! Ya esta grabando bueno en el primero esta vez tengo de sirviente a jeff the killer  
Jeff: Oye -dice enojado-  
Jessey: Que almenos no te contrate de cocinero  
-Mientras que slender pone cara de okay-  
Bueno estos retos seran puros amorosos ya de esas cosas-dice jessey- primero todos, TODOS bailen gangnam style segundo flippy y flaky al armário por una hora tambien quitale las espinas a flaky pôr ese tiempo problemas tercero que los htf sean y los de naruto en animalitos favor de comentar como se siente ( este reto despues de que se termine el segundo) quinto que handy tenga brazos y entre al armário junto con petunia sexto naruto entra otravez al armário con hinata jojó septimo sasuke y sakura al armário LOL octavo kakashi elige un libro el noveno rolling porfiis crea una htf nueva que se llame splendella, que sea rosa y que sea tmb una super-ardilla aclaracion: todos los de armário sean de una hora chão_

Todos:-se ponen a bailar el Gangnam Style. Excepto el asistente, y los otros dos que aparecen luego, el pelirrojo cargando a la anfitriona por la espalda.

Tholux: ¿mmh? ¿Qué paso?-pregunta algo preocupado.

Mydhos: eh…sufrió otra vez de un ataque, digamos que te dejamos el puesto de anfitrión por ahora, llevare a cierta persona a dormir, te dejo con el resto-se va a otro cuarto.

Flippy y Flaky:-el oso le ata en una coleta grande el cabello para no clavarse las púas. luego, algo avergonzados, se dirigen y encierran en el cuarto.

Fliqpy:-se cruza de brazos-babosos.

Los personajes de Naruto se tornan animales, mientras que los de HTF ya eran humanos.

Sakura:-como un gato rosado-que vergonzoso.

Naruto:-como un zorro anaranjado-… ¡tengo cola!

Sasuke:-como una lobo azulado-humillante.

Handy:-le aparecen brazos, emocionado, arrastra literalmente a Petunia dentro del cuarto.

Naruto y Hinata:-ambos, luego de volver a su forma humana, se encierran en la habitación.

Kronnos: ¿cómo entran todos en un cuarto?

Tholux: pues es un cuarto oscuro, pero con distintas "mini habitaciones"-aclara.

Sakura:-alegre, entra casi saltando al armario, seguida por un ninja que maldice el reto.

Kakashi: lo siento, no necesito otro libro-dice luego de volver a su propio libro.

Kronnos: perdón, pero Rolling no está autorizada a crear un nuevo personaje OC ya empezada la temporada, pero podemos enviarte un peluche-muestra a la cámara una ardilla rosada de peluche que lleva un antifaz violeta, y lo pone en el buzón de envío.

Luego de una hora, todos salen del cuarto, listo (o no) para la siguiente carta.

Mydhos:-reaparece-bien, la anteúltima carta es de **Kurenai-Ritsuga:**

_"Se ve a una chica de cabello rojo y ojos amarillos con la ropa ensangrentada que sostiene a un peluche de un conejo a lo mas tétrico y tiene un sombrero de ala ancha del mismo color de su cabello"_

Kurenai: Ciao adorables victimas! (mirada peligrosamente tierna y dulzona como la voz) soy Kurenai! Rezenle a Kami sama por que sea piadosa!

Thios: como si fuera posible...esta niñata deberia estar en un puto manicomio..Auch! (los botones brillan de rojo al ver que Kurenai con una sonrisa perturbada le jala las orejas para luego tener una mirada a lo Yuno Gassai de Mirai Nikki)

Kurenai: Kukukukukuku deberias de tener cuidado con lo que dices...(le vuelve a jalar las orejas) el es Melathios pero le digo Thios y si preguntan, es un demonio que termino encerrado en este peluche por que perdio una apuesta contra mi jejejejeje...

Thios: Maldita mocosa...¡Como demonios iba a saber que se podia aprender tanto de historia viendo a Hetalia!

Kurenai: para que veas que con las fujoshis uno no debe meterse...ahora deja de quejarte o le digo a Asmoedo que nos visite...Kukukuku

Thios: No te atreverias... (mira con miedo a Kurenai) vale...pero no me llames si Alucard viene por su sombrero...¿Por que se lo quitaste?

Kurenai: Por que me gusta acosarlo, es tan endemoniadamente sexy y es muy polero ir para donde esta el ¡Ya en si me cuesta acosar a Yukki por culpa de Yuno! Ademas, se ve aun mas sexy cuando se enoja...

Thios: pinche loca de mierda...Auch! ya ...me callo...eso me dolio...

Kurenai: Aja, como sea, vamos a lo que SI importa... LAS TORTURAS! DIGO, LOS RETOS! :D *GRILLO* ufff, pero que animo pues...

HTF:

-Flippy y Fliqpy: no saben las ganas que tengo de secuestrarlos y traerlos para asi convertirlos en mi fetiche...Perooooooo como aun tengo a mi querido Tsuna amarrado en el sotano, me conformare con un autografo y una guia de como asesinar por parte de Fliqpy...se que tu eres el tio de call of duty...¡¿COMO CARAJO LOGRASTE ESA PUNTUACION?!

Otra cosa: ¿Que haces Fliqpy mientras estas en la mente de Flippy y como sobrellevaste la muerte de Mouse y Sneaky? ( a mi no me engañas..yo se que les querias)

-Lifty y Shifty, al armario por una ahora, SIN PEROS...yo se que al final les gusta kukukukukukuku

-Petunia...ven a limpiar mi cuarto, mi armario...y tambien el sotano please...y si escuchas unos gemidos de ayuda...ignoralos.

Thios: Si quieres mantenerte cuerda HAZLO.

Para el armario: Nuestros Heroes y...a Sasuke y naruto...o los castro con una cuchara caliente...advertidos estais...

Naruto:

-Sasuke...pienso que en Shippuden Obito te termino de fundir el diminuto cerebro asi que...como tortura quiero que bese a naruto (sin quejas, ya lo han hecho antes) y hagas un Strip Dance...y no Itachi, no fue tu culpa, simplemente nacio defectuoso...

-Sakura eres una perra y ojala por Hera quiero que te caigan rayos cada vez que hables o hagas cualquier cosa...si no te notas, el gusto es mayor :D

Misiones par ambos grupos: Shikamaru y Snifles...Enseñeme mates por fa...

Thios: suerte con eso...Auch! Me callo

Splendid: como sirves mejor de asesino que de hero, quiero que mates a unas personas de la lista que te voy a mandar...a la quinta la haces sufrir y luego de dices a la tierna Flaky que me prepare un pastel con sus restos Oh oh y que tenga mucho chocolate!

Thios: la sangre con chocolate sabe muy bien...

Emmmm...creo que ya...Si se me ocurre algo les vuelvo a escribir.

(Se escuchan tiros y la puerta se abre dejando ver a un muy furioso Alucard)

Alucard: ¡DAME MI MALDITO SOMBRERO! Oh...Hola Melathios.

Thios: Corre, corre , correeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ESCAPA ANTES DE QUE SALGA DE SU TRANCE!

Alucard: ¿Eh? (Una Kurenai en estado Yandare se le avalanza y lo abraza) Oh No...¡OTRA FANGIRL LOCA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(Melathios flota mientras observa como Kurenai acosa a Alucard)

Thios: Pobrecillo y se lo adverti...bueno, fue un buen enemigo. Como Kurenai esta sodomizando a Alucard yo me despedire por ella...

(Se ve volando la gabardina de Alucard)

Thios: Me cuesta creer que la mocosa esa aun siga siendo virgen...bueno, Sayonara...Oh, y una nota de Kurenai que dice...

Kurenai: ¡YA LO DIJE EN LA CONVENCION ANTERIOR Y LO REPETIRE, EL YAOI DOMINARA ALGUN DIA, CARAJO! ¡FUJOSHIS UNIDAS, JAMAS SERAN VENCIDAS! (Vuelve a intentar sodomizar a Alucrd) Awww...son tan tiernos cuando creen que pueden escapar ...

Algun dia les hare esto Fliqpy y Flippy..un dia muy cercano... KUKUKUKUUKUKU

Thios: Loca...(esquivando un cuchillo por parte de Kurenai y escuchando los pedidos de ayuda de Alucard) Sorry man...pero ya aprendi que NUNCA debesbes molestar a una fangirl yandare con complejo bipolar...

Kurenai: Adios

Fliqpy:-rueda los ojos y envía al buzón la guía de "como matar por Fliqpy"-no sé de que hablas, no soy el tío de nadie.

Flippy: s-secuestrar-dice mientras saca su cuchillo en defensa.

Ambos:-le dan un autógrafo a cada uno.

Fliqpy: estas equivocada, yo no los quería, ese era Flippy, yo aparecí despues, además, lo que hago en la mente de Flippy es solo meditar en que otras formas puedo deshacerme del enemigo.

Lifty:-consternado-no nos gusta, es horrible-es lanzado junto con su hermano.

Petunia:-suspira-ok-se prepara y luego se desvanece para irse a la casa.

Splendid y splendont:-junto a Sasuke y Naruto, se encierran en la habitación oscura.

Luego de una hora, salen.

Sasuke: ughh-besa a Naruto con asco, luego empieza a sacarse la ropa mientras baila Strip dance. Todas las chicas sufren de sangrado en la nariz.

Tholux: por suerte Nairi no está para ver esto-comenta aliviado, los otros dos asienten en afirmación.

Sakura:-por temor, cierra la boca.

Sniffles y Shikamaru:-se miran con desconfianza, ambos se desvanecen para enseñarle a la lectora matemática.

Petunia:-aparece, temblando y sangrando-f-fue horrible.

Splendid:-lee la lista, se desvanece y a los veinte minutos reaparece con una bolsa llena de sangre y cadáveres, se los entrega a Flaky, quien con horror prepara un gran pastel con los cuerpos, y con algo de chocolate y se lo envía.

Reaparecen Shikamaru y Sniffles temblando y cada uno rasguñado y con algún que otro lápiz clavado en los brazos.

Sniffles:…sin comentarios.

Kronnos: no, el yaoi no debe dominar el mundo, es algo que cada persona decide ser o hacer y… ¿qué es el yaoi, a todo esto?-pregunta ingenuo.

Mydhos: no estás listo para oírlo.

Kronnos: bien, la ultima siguiente carta pertenece a **flaky303 :**

_rhina:hola soy nueva me gustan mucho estos tipos de fic y decidi participar  
1)fliqpy:es verdad q amas tanto a flaky cmo lo ase flippy?  
(no digas q no porque as dicho barias veses q sientes algo por ella)  
2)splendid:si esplendont fuera mujer podria pasar algo entre uds?  
3)ale:me caes mal por eso quiero que alice te asecine de la forma mas dolorosa y lenta posible muajajaj  
4)flaky:demuestra cuanto amas a flippy  
5)lifty y shifty:bayan al armario durante 2 horas  
6)flaky:deja q salga tu alter-ego y q pelee con alice y la q gane q bese a fliqpy  
7)naruto:entra al armario con hinata por 30 min.  
8)naruto,flippy,fliqpy,flaky y sasuke:porfavor denme su autografo  
bueno eso es todo creo  
me despido hasta el proximo cap.  
rhinafuera_

kronnos: ¡bienvenida! ¡Agradecemos que participes!

Fliqpy: -suspira-pues claro que he dicho varias veces que sí, me han forzado infinidad de veces a decirlo porque varios apoyan esta pareja, ¡pero estoy arto! Soy, o era, solo una manifestación del trauma provocado en la guerra, por lo que solo pienso en matar y esas cosas…

Mydhos:…¿de ahí pasaste a ser su alter ego, verdad? Eso tiene sentido, a diferencia de todo lo demás como animales que actúen como personas, u osos ardillas y demás con colores extraños-dice irónico el más viejo de los asistentes.

Splendid: definitivamente no, ni aunque fuera mujer, o yo fuera gay, o lo que sea-asegura con un aura seria.

Ale:-traga saliva nerviosa.

Alice:-pensando en alguna forma de matar a su otro yo-bueno, podría despedazarla como lo vi en un juego e incinerar todos sus restos-dice sombría.

Mientras realiza el trabajo utilizando una gran hacha para cortar a su pobre alter ego, los demás continúan.

Flaky: mmm-toma de la mano a Flippy, estando ambos sonrojados.

Naruto: no pidan demasiado a gente tímida-comenta encogiéndose en hombros, burlón.

Lifty y shifty:-bajan la cabeza en derrota y se encierran en el cuarto.

Flake: (creo que así era su nombre)-aparece-¿mierda, otra vez en este lugar? Si mal no recuerdo, ya he venido antes…-se fija en los demás-¿Dónde están la niña y el demonio patético?-se le comunica cuál es el reto y sonríe-bien bien, será mejor continuar.

Alice:-tomando un machete-¿Dónde la quieres, entre los ojos, o en el centro del corazón?-amenaza.

Flake:-poniéndose un guante con garras de metal afiladas, como las de Freddy-eso no es importante, espero no te moleste quedar desfigurada luego de que te desgarre las viseras-responde.

La batalla comienza, y en vez de luchar con modales, ambas se arrojan contra la otra y se clavan sus armas entre ellas con brutalidad.

La pelea termina con Flake como la vencedora, mientras lanza al suelo la cabeza de su contrincante.

Aunque al principio se niega, es forzada a besar a Fliqpy, quien luego es apuñalado por ésta misma, segundos despues, Flake se desaparece.

Lifty y Shifty:-salen del armario, molestos y despeinados.

Lifty: estoy arto de este reto.

Shifty:-cansado, asiente.

Naruto:-es empujado y encerrado junto a hinata. Nada se escucha, hasta que pasado los treinta minutos, sale naruto llevando en su espalda a una hinata desmayada, muy probablemente por vergüenza.

Sasuke, Flippy, Fliqpy, Flaky y Naruto:-firman los autógrafos detrás de la carta y luego lo ponen en el buzón de envío para la lectora.

Mydhos: bien, ahora es tiempo de irnos, pero antes. Tenemos la idea de hacer un juego para el próximo capítulo. Los lectores que participen deben elegir un disfraz para cualquiera de las víctimas y hacer retos o verdades sobre ellos. los únicos que tendrán su disfraz asegurados son los cuatro asistentes de la escritora, es decir, nosotros. Los demás los elegirán ustedes. Para abrirse más a la imaginación, los disfraces mas básicos se nos darán a nosotros, solo para ver en que otros piensan ustedes para los demás personajes.

Tholux: Kronnos será un fantasma.

Kronnos: … que poca imaginación que tienes-dice molesto.

Tholux:-continua-Mydhos será un…¿eh? ¿Qué dice aquí?

Mydhos: ¿uh? ¡Ah! Dice "Extraterrestre pulpo" lo vi en una película, es como un hombre mitad pulpo o algo asi-responde alegre, ante la mirada indiferente del héroe y su secuas.

Kronnos: eres muy raro, con razón eres villano-burla.

Tholux: Nairi será un zombie y yo seré un vampiro.

nada de repetir disfraces, todos abran su imaginación!

* * *

espero que les haya gustado!

bien bien, porfabor, mande sus reto y verdades! y coman mucho chocolate, pero no demasiado porque sino enviaré a Noa a que les muerda los dedos del pie mientras duermen (?

saludos y felicidades para todos!

RollingMoon~!


End file.
